


The Reading of a Lifetime (or: Characters read Percy Jackson)

by poeticaid



Series: The Reading of a Lifetime [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (duh), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annabeth too, Bitter!Connor, Clarisse is Pissed, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hades is a Good Parent, Hera is a BITCH, IT - Freeform, Percy's so Done, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Post-The Second Titan War (Percy Jackson), Protective Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Sally is as Queen, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strict!Neptune, Supportive!Travis, Time Travel, Travis is pretty much trying to get Luke to stop, Uptight!Neptune, What's new, Zagreus and Dionysus are besties, Zagreus is a party boy, because he is, but i'm putting it in the tags!, characters read the books, don't forget Thalia, every future camper is done with life, for the Ares/Aphrodite/Hephaestus thing to happen, pro-Hades, sad!chris, which is true SHUT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: "The Fates have summoned us", Annabeth says in her most relaxed voice, but behind her words, he knows that she was tense and nervous.Percy Jackson was nervous as well. The first time he had met those three old ladies was in a bus stop in New York, with Grover. At first, he was clueless to why the Fates would show himself, cutting a yarn that looks like it belonged to him- only it didn't. The second time was in Mount Olympus, when the Fates were carrying Luke Castellan's body away from them."What do they want?", Percy asks with wide eyes."I also don't know", Annabeth replies. "But it must be something reasonable, if we, Thalia were chosen, along with some other campers."





	1. The Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this draft for nearly a week; tweaked it so it can look a little... accurate to the others.there may be some inaccuracies, like when Will arrives at camp, or Frank Zhang. I'd just say that i keep forgetting tiny little details like this, and it irks me. this series will be called "Reading of a Lifetime", along with some other elements to appease my writer's side. i enjoyed writing this work; especially some last minute scenes, like Percy meeting Neptune, Jason and Thalia seeing each other again, stuff like that.

After the Second Titan War, things have been hectic in Camp Half-Blood, especially the ones who have fought in it (which meant most campers), due to suffering from the aftermath of the war and trauma. They were going back and forth, making shrouds for the dead, treating the injured, or building the new cabins for the minor gods. Percy was in Cabin Three, just relaxing after the biggest war fought by the camp, when a knock on his door snaps him out of his day dreaming state.

He sighs, walking to the door to see Annabeth, and his frown was replaced with a smile quickly. The blonde smiles too, but it was weary. Maybe she was getting stressed over designing the cabins, or Mount Olympus itself. He supposes that she needs a break once in a while.

"The Fates have summoned us", Annabeth says in her most relaxed voice, but behind her words, he knows that she was tense and nervous.

Percy Jackson was nervous as well. The first time he had met those three old ladies was in a bus stop in New York, with Grover. At first, he was clueless to why the Fates would show himself, cutting a yarn that looks like it belonged to him- only it didn't. The second time was in Mount Olympus, when the Fates were carrying Luke Castellan's body away from them.

"What do they want?", Percy asks with wide eyes.

"I also don't know", Annabeth replies. "But it must be something reasonable, if we, Thalia were chosen, along with some other campers."

Percy grimaces. He was looking forward to relaxing all summer long, especially after this experience, and so had been Annabeth. He sighs, but gives her a comforting kiss on the lips. They had decided that they loved one another, and would like to be with each other until the very end. Percy blushes as his thoughts flashback to yesterday, which is now dubbed as _The Underwater Kiss_. Thanks to Connor Stoll.

"Who're the other campers that managed to get the Fate's attention?", Percy asks. He was quite concerned because the others did not ask for this, but they could not object anyway.

Annabeth starts to list them off silently with her fingers, and she appears to be deep in thought. She stops counting and looks at Percy with a serious face. "Travis and Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse la Rue, Katie Gradner, Pollux, Will Solace, and Nico di Angelo."

"Why... _them_ , specifically?"

Annabeth was about to open her mouth to say he does not know, but a chill settles over them, and Percy and Annabeth comes face to face with the three Fates. Annabeth snaps her mouth shut. Percy decides to keep his mouth shut as well.

_Because they have also lost many of their friends and siblings,_ the Fate on the right says.

_And we wish to let them see their fallen ones again, through this reading,_ the Fate in the middle continues.

"Reading?", Percy repeats. "What reading? Boring Greek and Latin books?"

Annabeth gently slaps Percy's forearm, while the other smiles sheepishly.

"I thought you _love_ Greek and Latin, Seaweed Brain", Annabeth says with a small smile.

_Do not worry, we shall tell you once you go back in time to Olympus... in the year 2006,_ the Fate on the left says. _And you will also be acquainted with your... lost relatives._

Percy and Annabeth blinks at that. Lost relatives? For all they know, their so-called 'lost' relatives were the ones that were lost to the Battle of the Labyrinth and the Second Titan War.

Annabeth wants to calmly explain and decode the laws of time travel, especially when it goes way back in time. Do the Fates also _control_ time to bring them back to the year 2006?

_Fate does not work alone_ , Lachesis, the Fate on the right, says telepathically. _We often receive help from the primordial god and goddess of time, Chronus and Ananke._

Annabeth and Percy stiffen when they hear that name again, but they remember that sometimes, if not often, that deities share the same domain to rule over. They relax again and hold unto each other's hands for comfort.

"What do you mean by 'long lost relatives'?", Annabeth asks.

The Fates smile cryptically, and they both shiver. The Fates did not answer their question, though, which meant that they will know once they were in the year they need to be.

"I see", Annabeth nods. "Well, we must wait for the others to get ready, before we turn back time and go back to 2006. Will there be others who are to join us?"

_Your past selves and the past gods will be there for the reading_ , Clotho replies.

"Great", Percy says sarcastically. "Well, looks like the others are here." He waves at the demigods that were also invited to the reading, who warily wave back, looking at the Fates all tense.

"I still don't know what we're going to read", Annabeth holds Percy's hand tighter, nervous. "But since the Fates want us..."

"Then we'll give them what we want", Percy finishes. He and Amnabeth smile at each other, and kiss each other on the lips again.

"Geez, get a room", Thalia says, covering her eyes, while the others just tease them. Nico remains scowling, jealous that Percy ended up with Annabeth.

"Sometimes I regret pushing you guys in the lake", Connor chuckles, but stops when the couple mock glares at him.

"Let's just see what the Fates will do to us", Annabeth says, fave red.

They then disappear with a flash of light, going back through time.

* * *

Camp Jupiter had just recently promoted their two new praetors: Jason Grace and Reyna Ramirez Arellano. Jason for single-handedly challenging the Titan Krios in hand-to-hand combat, and winning; Reyna, for the best plan she had ever devised on how to scale Mount Othyrs and defeat the Titan Army. They were supposed to be travelling to New York to get rid of Kronos, but Lupa, the she-wolf, told them that they had already taken care of it.

Jason tugs on his purple toga, a sign of his status as praetor, rather uncomfortably.

"To be honest, I missed being a centurion", he says in a small voice, while Reyna fills a cup with water. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"A Roman would seize a position like this", she says matter-of-factly. "Do you _like_ the status of being praetor?"

Jason's mind was not made up. He had always disliked being a son of Jupiter, as anyone would bow down to him like he was some god, and he was famous. Which was why he was always with Frank Zhang, or Hazel Levesque, but he liked Reyna's company too.

"I have mixed feelings about it", Jason replies. Reyna nods, and they both dismiss the conversation.

Just then, the door slams open, and they look up to see Octavian, the legacy of Apollo, current augur, heaving and looking panicked.

Reyna groans, and Jason rolls his eyes. They have always hated Octavian, due to his arrogance and merciless nature, and wanted to remove him from his augur status, but cannot due to his family being one of the most influencial ones in New Rome.

"What is it?", Jason deadpans.

Octavian takes another deep breath befors composing himself, as if he had never had a panic attack. " _They_ are here- the Fates, and Lady Vesta."

Jason and Reyna look at each other with wide eyes, before running out of the room, with Octavian shouting behind them. They then see the sprawl in the Field of Mars, with everyone muttering to themselves.

Reyna and Jason make it to the front and bow before Lady Vesta and the Fates, who were talking in hushed tones. Jason manages to catch some of their conversation.

"I may not think mixing Romans with Greeks is a good idea, but maybe, it is worth a try to let them cooperate with each other", Lady Vesta whispers to the Fates, who nod their heads in agreement. Jason's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

_We may not think too, but it is time for Romans and Greeks to put aside their differences_ , the Fates say in unison. Just hearing them makes Jason shiver.

"Romans", Lady Vesta addresses the Romans present in this area. "It is time to tell you about your long lost relatives."

Jason's brow furrows, while everyone else chatter in confusion. He had memories of when he was young- the pain of his upper lip due to eating a stapler, and a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes... but he cannot remember anymore.

"Greeks still exist", Lady Vesta states, and Jason looks up in shock. Reyna was also in shock, and so are the others. Lady Vesta's form starts to flicker, until they are met with the form of a nine-year-old girl.

"You must be Hestia, then", Reyna purses her lips.

" _Graeci_ still exist?!", Octavian bellows. "We must learn of their location and-"

"Without them, Kronos would have won", Hestia says, still in her nine-year-old form. "They are the reason why you do not need to travel all the way to New York, and vice versa."

The Romans were silent. It is the first time they have ever seen Hestia, and not the calm, elder woman they have known as Lady Vesta, but they were prompted to listen, even Octavian, but he did not look happy about it.

"Of course, we will only bring a select few", Hestia says. "Fates, you may choose who you want to include in the reading."

_We shall include Jason Grace, Reyna Ramirez Arellano, Octavian, Gwendolyn, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang and Dakota in the reading_ the Fates reply, all in unison. The one on the right turns to Jason Grace, and he turns to steel when he locks eyes with her.

_You shall meet the one who haunts your dreams, the one whom ran away because of you_ , she seems to say, which made Jason more confused than relieved. He was shivering, and Reyna touches his shoulder comfortingly.

The center Fate focuses on Octavian, whose breath hitches.

_Those so-called **Graeci** are also your peers, especially the Apollo children, who has lost so much in two battles_, she says. Octavian reels, and Dakota helps him balance himself.

"Maybe you will learn to love your Greek step-siblings", Hestia advices gently.

"What if they do not accept us, because we are Romans?", Dakota asks.

"You see, the Greeks are more... carefree, and more open-minded and empathic, due to having rough pasts and parents who do not understand them", Hestia says sadly, remembering that the cause of the war was because the gods abandon their children. "Sure, they might be skeptical, but they will always invite and welcome you to their big family."

Gwen nods. "I-I see. If this is how it is, then we mustn't keep the others who are going to read along with us?"

Jason nods, reverting back to his _leader_ persona. "Yes. We must not keep the gods waiting."

They disappear into the bright light, and they are met in a dark room with many half-bloods- the Graecus, then. He stares at how many they are, compared to the Romans. Then one catches his eyes.

A girl, who looked about fifteen, with black hair and electric blue eyes was looking at _Jason_ with a shocked look on her face. She was then looking Juno- no, Hera, she has peacock feathers all over her, and his father- Zeus, is seated right next to her. The black haired girl looks back at Jason, and he knows he had seen her before.

"Jason?", she says hesitantly, her eyes brimming with tears.

* * *

Percy didn't know _why_ he was here.

He had just been claimed by his godly parent- Poseidon, and now he and others were transported to Olympus, where Zeus and Poseidon were bickering, due to how his father had broken the oath. He looks at Annabeth, who was looking at her mother, Athena, in awe and pride, while Luke Castellan was glaring at every god in the room- especially his father, Hermes.

The Fates had already explained to them, that they were going to read books in Percy's point of view, with other new visitors coming around every corner to read about his stupid thoughts. He wanted to go roll up in a ball, but just before he stands and does the thing, some teenagers appear in strange light. The fighting between Zeus and Poseidon stop, as they are now more focused with the other new arrivals.

Percy looks up to see another version of him- older, taller, and leaner, with a lopsided smile, holding hands with an older Annabeth. Finally, he outgrew her.

"Uh, hey", _Older Percy_ says with a slight wave. "We guys-" he gestures to the group that looked like older versions of some campers- "came from the year 2009."

"We should wait for more of the arrivals to come", Demeter says. "But... the Fates say that, _they_ are included in the reading involved."

"Who's _they_?", Percy asks while Annabeth shouts, "Thalia!" at the same time. Percy sees her running towards the black haired girl, enveloping her in her arms. Luke stands up too, but he seems to be hesitating. It was pretty clear that they were all close.

"Hey to you too, smaller Annabeth", _Thalia_ says, with a fond smile. "I miss you." She then looks up to see Luke, then her expression hardens. " _Luke._ "

Luke must've been really intimidated by this _Thalia_ , since he was looking away guiltily. "Thalia."

The older campers from 2009 glare at Luke Castellan, as if he had done something wrong. Maybe they did, if they are being like that. The most upset were _Thalia_ and _Annabeth_. _Older Percy_ has anger in his eyes, his lips pursed. Why?

The older campers weren't even better. _Will Solace_ was looking at anyone but his siblings, Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher, the black-haired boy also was glaring at Luke with anger, _Pollux_ was looking at his younger self and Castor with sadness in his eyes, _Travis'_ eyes were closed while _Katie Gardner_ rubs soothing circles on his palm, _Connor_ was watching _Chris_ hold back _Clarisse_ , who was practically fuming once faced with Luke.

All of a sudden, another brilliant flash appear, and they are faced with unrecognizable demigods, with togas and armor. The gods' forms shift a bit, before settling on their original forms. Athena looks at them in disgust, as if they had done her wrong.

_Thalia_ seems to be focused on the blond haired boy with a scar on his lip, since her eyes start to wet with tears. Who is this kid? Annabeth and _Annabeth_ also notices her change in behavior. Percy just kept quiet, wanting to draw attention away from everyone until the reading starts.

Suddenly, the three old ladies who knit socks on his very first day knowing of the camp show up, with a nine-year-old girl who radiates power, which meant that she must be a goddess. But who?

_Calm, children_ , the Fates seem to say telepsthically. _And greet your parents and the gods, respectively. We must start with the main character, Perseus Jackson._

All eyes shift to him, except for some others, who were focused on _Percy_. His older self seems to be at ease, as he bows down next to his father- their father, and his wife, Amphitrite.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon", he smiles at the gods, and younger Percy contemplates if he could ever be comfortable with his own father.

Poseidon looks at his son with a smile and at past Percy too, and Amphitrite also smiles, but a little coldly.

_Thalia_ steps in front of her father, looking at the blonde boy one last time, before saying, "Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis."

_Jason Grace_ looks at her in shock. Her last name is Grace, and she is a daughter of Zeus? Why did he only hear about his sister today? _Reyna_ was also frowning, wary of that girl, who seems to be Jason's family. _Octavian_ scowls at the thought of how one of their praetors are related to a _Graecus_.

_Annabeth_ bows. "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus."

The Romans were surprised and disgusted at the same time. How come the Greeks have no sense of decency? They Romans take their maiden vows seriously, why did the Greeks not? Why did Athena let herself be humiliated by having a demigod child?

Athena was getting angrier and angrier when she read the thoughts of the Romans. How could they think she was some lowly goddess? And getting humiliated by having demigod children? She regretted swearing on the River Styx to not hurt the children, especially the _Romans._

"Just so you all know, you treacherous Romans", Athena says, her form shifting from Greek to Roman, so now they were faced by a very angry Minerva. "I am still a maiden. My demigod children are born from my mind. I do not gift them to you because you are all worthless, copycat and treacherous Romans!"

The Romans were shocked by this revelation, especially the Greeks. They didn't know they had _Roman siblings._ Chiron, especially, was now weary, due to having witnessed the countless fighting between Greeks and Romans, which were always started by Athena's children to get the Athena Parthenos back to Camp Half-Blood.

Zeus was now rubbing his temples, even the other gods. They were having a migraine, now that they are faced with their Greek and Roman children.

"Keep it down, Minerva", Hermes/Mercury groans, his form shifting from Roman to Greek. "We have all sworn on the River Styx to not hurt the children, so please, do not hurt them."

Minerva huffs and changes back to Athena, who was still glaring at the Romans, who were cowering.

The campers from 2006 look at each other, queasy, and confused. They do not know what had happened between Minerva and the Romans, but they feel connected to their step siblings. The campers from 2009 want to connect to the Romans, to make alliances to them. The Romans were just thinking to themselves if they could still be accepted by the Greek population. Annabeth and _Annabeth_ exchange a look, while _Percy_ smiles a comforting smile to his younger self.

Silence reigns inside the room for a while until Luke clears his throat.

"Luke Castellan. Son of- _him_." He points discreetly at Hermes, who had a look of hurt in his face for not being adressed properly by his own son. Apollo comforts him by whispering a lullaby, while Dionysus shoots him a comforting look.

_Chris_ steps forward after calming _Clarisse_ down. "Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes." This raised a lot of eyebrows from the past campers, as they look at their Chris, who has been unclaimed for three years. Chris also looks at his future self with surprise.

_Travis_ and Travis look at each other with devilish grins, and so do _Connor_ and Connor.

"Travis Stoll", both Travis say.

"Connor Stoll", both Connors say.

"Sons of Hermes."

_Katie_ grimaces at the thought of these people running around and playing pranks on people, or stealing something that is not theirs. "Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."

_Pollux_ looks back at his past self and Castor, before turning to his father, Dionysus, and his wife, Ariadne. "Pollux, son of Dionysus."

Ariadne glares at Dionysus, who returns a sheepish smile to her, but the couple then realize something was wrong: where is Castor?

"Excuse me, child, but where is Castor?", Ariadne asks _Pollux_. _Nico_ and _Will_ give him comforting glances, and _Pollux_ looks down. Castor and Pollux pale, looking at each other and embracing one another, as they will know Castor's fate.

"Will Solace, son of Apollo", _Will_ says grimly.

_Will's_ heart stops as he sees his younger self with the old Cabin Seven counselors- Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew. Lee Fletcher was the first person who had made him welcome at camp, and he was devastated after he had witnessed his death in the Battle of the Labyrinth. Even worse, a year later, Michael was accidentally thrown off the bridge, and Percy states that it was his fault, but _Will_ had forgiven him. The Apollo Cabin tried to find his body, but no such luck.

A cough snaps _Will_ out of his musings, to be faced with his older brothers. His lip trembles, and he tries not to cry once he is face with his deceased siblings.

"You look very tired", Michael points out, and Lee touches his forehead to see if he has an oncoming fever. _Will_ flinches away from the touch, leaving his past self, Michael, and Lee raising their eyebrows. Chiron looks at him in concern, wondering why he has done such an action.

"Um, I am fine", _Will_ breathes out. Lee and Michael exchange worried looks, before realization dawns on Michael's eyes.

"Who's the camp counselor in your time?", Michael asks. _Please, let it be Lee._

_Will's_ eyes grow wide, before taking a deep breath and bowing his head. "I am." He said it so softly, that the others weren't able to hear him.

Lee gives him a lopsided smile. "Who?"

_Will_ looks up, eyes glossy from trying to hold the tears in. He had to. After all, there were so many more campers back at Camp Half-Blood who needed his help; medical purposes or a shoulder to cry on. He takes another deep breath, and repeats, louder this time:

" _I_ am."

Michael and Lee look at each other, and Will looks down, from thinking about how his elder brothers will be fated to die, and he taking their place as a conselor. Apollo looks stunned, and looks down at the marble floors, downcasted that one, or two, or a lot of children of his had died in a war.

Chiron was heartbroken, that many campers will die in the near future, and how many seem panicked at their own fate. Maybe this was why Dionysus tries not to be close to any of the campers as possible, lest he mourns each of their death, like Chiron does. It is a toturous cycle, but it is worth it to be forwarded with new students each day at camp.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Ghost King", _Nico_ says. Persephone glares at Hades, who looks down in shame. Demeter mutters about not finding a faithful husband. Though Persephone also notices that he does not have Bianca with him. What happened to her?

"I am almost afraid to ask, but where is Bianca di Angelo?", Persephone asks.

_Nico_ looks down, and _Will_ touches his shoulder comfortingly, to let them know that he is not alone. He too have lost his siblings in the Battle of the Labyrinth, and they were all close to each other. _Nico_ blinks back tears, remembering what Percy told him about his sister. He dislikes the Hunters of Artemis because of that, because of letting little girls prove themselves to become hunters. Hades' expression turns to one of indifference to a look of horror, then of sadness. He had a reason to why he put his children in the Lotus Casino: to be shielded from the real world. And Zeus' wrath. Persephone gasps and stands from her throne, wrapping her arms around Hades' illigitimate son. _Nico_ was surprised; but what could he expect from Persephone, goddess of springtime? Even though they had both not been on best terms, Persephone had tried to tell him (in her own way) that she loves them. _Nico_ wraps his arms around his stepmother, and starts to cry freely, while _Will_ comforts him. Hades looks at him with sadness in his eyes, then goes to staring at the floor. 

"Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares." _Clarisse_ looks at her younger self before nodding her head to her father.

"Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo", Lee says.

"Michael Yew, son of Apollo."

"Malcolm Pace, son of Athena."

"Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus."

"Silena Braureguard, daughter of Aphrodite." _Clarisse_ hangs her head, and _Chris_ pats her on the shoulder.

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus." _Percy_ looks away.

"Ethan Nakamura, I don't actually know my godly parent yet.

"Miranda Gardiner, daughter of Demeter."

"Lou Ellen Blackstone, unclaimed camper."

"Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Castor, son of Dionysus."

It was the Romans' turn to introduce themselves.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, praetor of the Twelfth Legion." The gods' forms flicker a bit. The Greeks look at each other. What is a praetor? Athena rolls her eyes.

"Reyna Ramirez Arellano, daughter of Bellona, praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

"Octavian, legacy of Apollo, augur." What do those rankings even mean? And what is a legacy?

"Gwendolyn, legacy of Venus, centurion of the Fifth Cohort."

"Dakota, son of Bacchus, centurion of the Fifth Cohort." _Pollux_ perks up at the name 'Bacchus'. In fact, _Dakota_ does look like a Dionysus kid, except leaner and taller. Maybe he can have another brother and not drown himself in loneliness after Castor died.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." Hades perks up at the name. She is supposed to be dead, in the Fields of Asphodel, is she not? _Nico_ looks away sheepishly, since he was the one who took her out of the Underworld.

"Frank Zhang, unclaimed camper."

_Since introductions are out of the way, let us get some rest before we start to read the books_ , the Fates say, and they vanish into thin air.

Silence reigns in the whole room, as the gods looks anxiously at their Greek children, then at their Roman ones. They do hope that they would not fight each other, or even try to kill each other. They have seen so many of their civil wars, that they had to make the Mist even thicker for them all.

"So, like, what's a praetor?", _Percy_ breaks the silence in the throne room. "Is it some kind of... authority? Like, leader of the army?"

"Yes, it is", _Jason_ affirms. "We have two praetors, an augur, and two centurions each cohort."

"'Cohort?'", _Annabeth_ raises a brow. "You guys don't sort your campers out by godly parent?"

"Not at all", _Reyna_ replies. "We sort them out into cohorts. We will explain this later."

"What are legacies?", _Thalia_ asks, still looking at Jason, who was uncomfortably shifting under her gaze.

"Descendants of the gods", _Gwen_ answers. "Us Romans have demigods, yes, but some of us are descended from demigods. I am a legacy of Venus, because my great-grandmother was a daughter of Venus, and Octavian, our augur, is a legacy of Apollo, with his family being one of the most influencial families in New Rome. His demigod anscestor was one of those who supported Camp Jupiter, and it continued for centuries."

The Greeks look at each other, then at the gods. The Romans were allowed to live their lives while they have to run and hide and die?

"You were the ones who defeated Kronos in New York?", _Octavian_ scoffs, looking at the future campers. "You do not look like much, considering that you defeated his army single-handedly."

_Percy_ glares at the blonde haired boy. "That's because most of us are still back at Camp Half-Blood, or some sacrificed our lives to not let Kronos rule." He thinks about Beckendorf and Silena, who sacrificed their lives in the war.

"What did you do when we were busy with the war in Manhattan?", _Clarisse_ asks, raising a brow.

"Battling Krios and his minions and scaling Mount Othyrs", _Reyna_ replies off-handedly. "Lupa told us that Kronos had been defeated by her wolves."

"Chiron said that the Black Throne in California crumbled on its own", _Annabeth_ says.

"Weird", the Romans and Greeks say at the same time, before resorting to chuckles.

The gods were a little more at ease, but still wary and predicting when they will be at each other's throats.

* * *

_Percy_ was already getting embarassed when the Fates tell him that the first five books would _fully_ be in his point of view.

"They all sound like the quests we went through the past years", _Annabeth_ says as they observe the books. "Just look at the titles in each book: _The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth,_ and _The Last Olympian_. But these other five? Nope, not familiar at all."

_Percy_ looks at the five books. These must be from the future, then. _The Lost Hero_ , _The Son of Neptune_ , _The Mark of Athena_ , _The House of Hades_ , and _The Blood of Olympus_.

"And it's pretty embarassing we have to read it in _my_ point of view", _Percy_ sighs. "Wise Girl, please hide me from the wrath of the gods if they ever try to destroy me."

"They have to get through your father first, Seaweed Brain." _Annabeth_ kisses his forehead.

"I love you", _Percy_ whispers in _Annabeth's hair._

"So, a daughter of Athena?", a voice snaps them out of their affectionate moment, and they all turn to see Poseidon with a calm smile.

"Uh, yeah, dad", _Percy_ says, still not moving from _Annabeth's_ hair, who was red in the face. "I love Wise Girl, and she loves me."

"My gods, stop being a sap, Seaweed Brain", _Annabeth_ smiles, but faces Poseidon with a serious look. "Yes, Lord Poseidon, what he said, but a little less sappy."

Poseidon chuckles at both of them. "Do not worry, I don't judge by godly parent. I judge by how much you treat my children."

"Well, she treats me just fine, Dad", _Percy_ says with a smile. "Don't worry about it. Besides, _I_ should be treating her well."

_Annabeth_ turns to glare at her boyfriend. "I'm not some damsel in distress, Seaweed Brain. I beat you in wrestling yesterday."

"Okay, okay." _Percy_ waves his arms around, chuckling.

_Annabeth_ was then called by her half-brother, and she decides to let father and son talk. They stand there in comfortable silence, looking at each other with proud, beaming smiles.

"Dad, do I have... Roman siblings?", _Percy_ asks his father. Poseidon touches his temple, frowning at his oncoming headache. He sighs. His form starts to ripple, like an ocean wave in the water, until _Percy_ is face to face with someone else who is not his father.

Pos-no, Neptune's eyes were not as merry as his father's, nor does he have the sort of cheery disposition he had like Poseidon. He still has his trident, and his signature black hair and green eyes, but he looks younger. Like, a decade younger. Like, he was older than _Percy_ for ten years. Even he wasn't wearing the Hawaiian shirt or khaki shorts. He was wearing a sea-themed suit.

Needless to say, _Percy_ is very uncomfortable with Neptune. The way he narrows his eyes quizically, and how he seems serious all the time.

"Yes, you did", Neptune says curtly. "My last child was... Shen Lun. Accused of creating the earthquake in San Franscisco in 1906."

Neptune looks at _Percy_ with what looks like a hard glare, and _Percy_ shifts uncomfortably underneath his gaze.

"The Romans have never worshipped me properly, nor even praised me." Neptune sighs, and _Percy_ recognizes the hints of sadness in his voice. "I was loved by the Greeks, yet feared by the Romans. I can see why Minerva hates them, but I still fall in love with Roman peers- or, if somebody had recognized me in the aspect of Neptune, which is always rare."

"Why don't they ever praised you?"

"Because the Romans are scared of the sea, and all its so-called _'dangers_ '. I cannot blame them, nor do I harbor a grudge. They are partially, the reason to why Poseidon-" he winces, his form flickering- "-has mellowed down for the next centuries to come."

"So... you don't hate them like how Minerva hates them? What did they ever do to her?"

Neptune sighs. "Something, in all our opinions, even mine, unforgivable. There is a reason to why Greek and Roman demigods have been separated, and one of them is because of the blatant disrespect to Minerva. Yes, I become disgruntled for the small portions of sacrifice I get, but I never hate them."

"That's why you kept us separated for so long?", _Percy_ frowns.

Neptune nods. "Yes, child. We fear that you may cause bloodshed, killing your own family. We are not a happy one, we must admit, but that was the final straw."

"Well, I promise that me and my Greek friends would get along with our Roman counterparts." _Percy_ looks Neptune dead in the eye. " _I swear on the River Styx._ "

Neptune's eyes widen at his little oath. He staggers back, his form flickering back and forth between Poseidon and Neptune. They were speaking in different languages-Poseidon Ancient Greek, Neptune Latin- but it is pretty clear; they are worried of what oath _Percy_ had spoken of.

"I cannot _believe_ you!", Neptune staggers, his form stabilizing. Then he turns into Poseidon. "Son, did you realize what you have just done?"

_Percy_ smiles. "I'll do whatever it takes, Dad. I will, with the help of my friends, of course, set this family... together. But like, step-siblings together. I don't know about _you_ , guys."

Poseidon sighs, as his form flickers to Neptune, who has a steely look in his eyes. Perhaps, unlike Poseidon, he was cold to his children. It must be a Roman thing.

"I hope that this plan of yours work, Perseus Jackson", he says carefully and coldly, but _Percy_ hears the hint of worry in his voice. "Otherwise, you will have a terrible fate."

* * *

"I'm still feeling like they're reluctant to accept us yet", _Reyna_ says in a hushed tone. The Romans were huddled up in the corner of the room, not adressing anyone outside of the circle. She looks at _Jason_. "Do you know that girl? The one looking at you weirdly?"

_Jason_ looks at the black haired girl, who was busy talking to that Luke guy. "She's my sister."

"Like, full-blooded sister?", _Dakota_ asks. "Because she is a daughter of Zeus, and you are a son of Jupiter."

_Jason_ nods. "I remember her, but the memories are still fuzzy. We have a mother, Beryl Grace. She... she gave me away. I haven't seen Thalia since then."

The Romans nod at this revelation. Greek or not, they were still a family. Only _Octavian_ is suspicious of them, but keeps quiet when faced with so many Apollo children.

"Mercury already has so many kids; imagine how many of them are the Hermes cabin", _Dakota_ exclaims as he looks at both _Travis_ and _Connor Stoll._

_Gwen_ chuckles. "Probably more than the Mercury children. What about Apollo's?"

"I don't even want to know", _Octavian_ groans.

"Wonder if Dionysus has a lot of kids", _Dakota_ says, looking at _Pollux_.

_Jason_ smiles. "He might be unfaithful at times, but I'm pretty sure that he rarely goes about troubling mortals, seeing he's married." He scratches his head. "Though I would not say the same thing about Father."

"Our Greek siblings seem to be a little at ease", _Reyna_ says. "I hope that they will not treat us like outcasts."

"Yet they all seem like outcasts", _Dakota_ points out, sipping on his Kool-Aid. Everyone looks at him, and _he_ raises a brow. "They seem to think that they are burdens to their mortal parents, they are also always picked on by their mortal peers. I can see that much when us Romans revealed we get to live our lives. They seem... bewildered, in a case, or even, there is jealousy hidden under that bewildrement."

"That..." _Octavian's_ eyes close in surprise, "is the only smart thing you have ever said."

_Dakota_ smiles. "Why, I pride myself for being unintelligible."

* * *

Luke cannot placate the look on _Thalia's_ face when she walks over to him before punching the blonde. He was still grieving, mourning the loss of his sister figure, and there she was, hurting him. She looked no more than fifteen, obviously because Artemis had a hold on her. _Percy,_ however, looked sixteen as he was talking to his younger self.

_He must be the one,_ Luke thinks. How come he did not join Kronos' side, and sides with the Olympians? He has been abandoned by his father and accused of the thievery he never did. He will never understand.

"Thalia", Luke greets half-heartedly. "How come you're still fifteen?"

_Thalia_ shrugs. "Being a tree for a while made me age slowly, I guess.

"How did you... come back to life?"

"Your fault, but I'm pretty sure it will be discussed in the books."

Luke nods. This _Thalia_ must've known he was the lightning thief and not Percy. And must'be known he was trying to free Kronos from Tartarus. But how? Will it be explained in the books? He looks at the gods with a quizzical look. He hates them, but also, afraid of them, due to the immense power they had. That was why they think they can own everything, their power.

Luke tries for a smile, but _Thalia_ only steps back with a hesitant look on her face. His smile vanishes.

"Then you truly know what I did?", Luke says, disappointment in his voice.

"Yes. And you're an asshole. I just hope you're better than this, Luke."

Luke feels anger. His oldest friend-telling him what to do and not to do. He loves his sister figure. "I'm doing this because the gods deserve to fall."

"The titans are worse than the gods", _Thalia_ says sadly. Luke's glare softens. "Snap yourself out of it, Luke. You're so much better than this. Stop being son bitter. Why don't you go... talk to your father, for a change? Or your half-siblings?"

Luke scoffs. "I have no love for my father, and he dislikes me. But fine, I'll go talk to my siblings."

"Good."

With that, his oldest friend, _Thalia_ , is gone, as she walks up to Lady Artemis and bows. There has _got_ to be a reason why she became a Hunter, a Lieutenant of Artemis for that matter. Luke takes a deep breathe and approaches his half-siblings from the future.

As he was approaching, they seem to have seen him. _Travis_ and _Connor_ , who were discussing how to raid Olympian stores, stops talking as they see Luke approaching them. He, guiltily, didn't know who was who. The twin sitting down was staring at him in a neutral expression, while the one standing was wearing a strained smile. _Chris_ , who was holding _Clarisse's_ hand, excuses himself from her as he makes a beeline to his half-brothers.

"Luke", _Chris_ breathes, a strained smile on his face. "Fancy meeting you here."

From the looks of it, they all looked like they had attended a funeral. He awkwardly waves his hand, smiling a strained smile.

"Hey", he greets as well. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

_Travis_ and _Connor_ look at each other, while _Chris_ looks down, before looking up again and touching his left shoulder.

"We screwed up", _Chris_ says. "Big time. I hope you're going to change, Luke. Us Cabin Eleven? Everyone at Camp Half-Blood? They loved you."

Luke caught on the use of past tense, but decides not dwell on it. He sighs dejectedly. "But I can still sit with you, right?"

_Connor_ finally smiles. "Sure, you're still our brother." There was sadness in his voice.

_Travis_ nods. "Yep. Still our brother."

* * *

Hestia gathers everyone back into the throne room. The Romans were in the far back, due to still being awkward around the Greeks, while the Greeks sat up front, but keeping distance from the gods. The gods were on their thrones, looking as stern amd godly as ever. Hades, Persephone, and the minor gods were given makeshift thrones.

"Since the first books will be in the sea spawn's son's point of view, we shall give them the books first", Athena says, looking at Percy and _Percy_. Suddenly, the first book was on Percy's lap.

"Come on!", he says indignantly. "I can't even _read_ this! Words float all over the page!"

"Don't worry", Hestia softly says, making the air more homely. "The Fates say that the language would alternate between Ancient Greek, Latin or English, depending on the reader."

Percy dejectedly sighs as he stands up to read the first chapter of the first book. Everyone waits for him to ready himself.


	2. How to Get Expelled: Part One!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the installment, and first chapter!  
> If you'll excuse me, I have some February Month writings to attend to.

" **I Accidentally Vaporize My Maths Teacher** ", Percy reads, but then turns red, remembering the time in that school. He looks at his older self, who was stifling a laugh. It must be a joke in the later years, then.

"How do you accidentally vaporize Math teachers?", _Frank Zhang_ asks, and Percy just shrugs in response. He still couldn't believe he did monster homicide and not person homicide.

" **Look, I didn’t want to be a half-blood.** "

Many campers agree on this statement. Most of their parents did not understand them, their own children, or that they were always hunted down by monsters, or get blamed by ignorant mortals for something they never did.

" **If you’re reading this... nasty ways.** "

"I wish I could", murmurs of agreement fill in the room, and the gods look at each other. Is it true? Is this how their own children felt about life?

"I hate it when we're in the middle of a family vacation and a monster just comes and ruins your day", _Travis_ says in an exaggerated handshake. The future campers laugh.

"To me it was in a museum", _Percy_ replies, still laughing. "This is where it all started."

"I wish I can live a normal life", _Chris_ says wistfully, and the future campers, even the past ones, agree. They don't want a monster in their everyday lives.

After the mutters and chuckles die, the others ask Percy to read. He thinks that the future campers, though having saved Olympus, are bitter and lonely, maybe due to the many lives lost in the war.

" **If you’re a normal kid...  
Don’t say I didn’t warn you.**"

"I can't believe Percy out of all people would give advice", _Thalia_ snorts.

"I don't give a dam", _Percy_ says, chuckling. _Thalia_ then gets the gist and starts chortling. The future campers look at them bewildered, while _Annabeth_ rolls her eyes at them both.

Artemis raises a brow. _A Lieutenant of Artemis... friends with a boy? This was very strange. And what had happened to Zoë?_

" **My name is Percy Jackson.** "

"I didn't know that!", _Nico_ says in mock shock. "I thought his name was Peter Johnson!"

"It is", Dionysus says, looking up from his magazine, then back down.

Percy rolls his eyes, before beginning to read again. Geez! So many interruptions in just a few paragraphs! Is this how teachers feel?

" **I’m...**  
Am I a troubled kid?  
Yeah. You could say that."

"Yeah, you're kinda a troubled person, Seaweed Brain", _Annabeth_ kisses _Percy's_ cheek, and he along with his past self reddens a bit. Annabeth looks at her future self, bewildered, to why she would be with her mother's rival's son in the future.

"You are with Poseidon's child?", Athena asks calmly but coldly. _Annabeth_ sighs and looks at her mother straight in the eyes.

"Yes, mother. I love him, and he loves me."

Athena glares at _Percy_. She did not like any of Posiedon's children, and she hopes that sher daughter would break up with him and find another person worthy of her. This demigod child will just be like his father. She snaps at Percy to read, and he obliges.

" **I could start... torture. Most Yancy field trips were.** "

"Field trips? Torture?" _Annabeth_ glares at _Percy_ , who grins at her sheepishly. It wasn't his fault he doesn't pay attention to the things, except the fascinating ones!

Percy continues reading on, trying to save himself.

" **But Mr Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes...  
Boy, was I wrong.**" Percy remembers Mrs. Dodds, and Mr. Brunner, who turns out to be Chiron.

"You want to sleep in the classes they grant you?" Athena glares at _Percy_. What did her daughter see in him, if he is so ignorant about his studies?

"Um, they were just, boring?", Percy says, trying to save his older self.

"That is unexcusable", Athena sniffs.

Zeus looks at Chiron. This 'Mr. Brunner' man sounds familiar. Why did he leave Camp Half-Blood to protect this... insolent child of Poseidon? He should've just blasted this boy into smithereens, but he had sworn to the River Styx not to hurt the children.

" **See, bad things happen... get the idea.** "

There was laughter to be heard in the throne room, even a select few of the Olympians and minor gods were laughing.

"What were you aiming at with that war canon?", _Clarisse_ asks between laughs, while both Percies were embarassed.

"I didn't really try to aim", Percy replies to the older _Clarisse_. "I just want to see if it works or no."

"Please continue on with the stories of how you got expelled!", Hermes says, laughing. "I wish to guide you in your many other escapades!"

Luke crosses his arms. _You didn't guide me to the Hesperides._

"Those are pretty long stories, but I'll tell you guys later", _Percy_ replies.

" **This trip, I was... peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.** "

Silena wrinkles her nose, Drew fans her face, and Aphrodite looks very nauseous.

"This girl is very disrespectful", Artemis says, and Apollo looks at her in shock. "Who bullies her own peers, even if they are boys?"

" **Grover was... cafeteria.** "

"Percy!", Grover bleats, and Percy stops reading and has the decency to look embarassed.

"Sorry Grover!", Percy says with a sheepish look. Why did his thoughts have to be here?! Stupid old ladies!

" **Anyway... headmaster had threatened me with death-** "

"Death?!", Poseidon bellows, interrupting his son. Amphitrite puts a hand above her husband's, and gesture to Percy to continue to read.

" **-by-in-school-suspension... on this trip.** "

Poseidon visibly relaxes a bit, but he knows it is not the last they hear of it.

The Romans were getting more and more entertained in the life of the son of Nep-Poseidon. They never had a son of Neptune at their camp before. And if they do, they would have been weary of them, since the last one-Shen Lun- caused the earthquake in San Francisco in 1906. The Greeks seem to worship and like Poseidon more, but they did not know why. Because Greeks love the sea?

" **‘I’m going to... get myself into.** "

"Would you have killed her?", Artemis asks quizzically.

"I was supposed to", _Percy_ replies. "But I remember her family is very rich. My mom wouldn't stand a chance against her."

" **He rode up... me the evil eye.** "

"Is Mrs. Dodds the monster?", _Pollux_ asks. _Percy_ nods.

"But which one?", _Jason_ asks. He had, after all, fought monsters during coming to camp and during quests.

"You'll see."

" **Mrs Dodds was...absolutely right.’** "

"Do you know the meaning of sarcasm?", Hermes asks, looking at Grover. "Dionysus, your satyrs are subtle."

"They're your grandchildren, you should teach them to lie, not me", Dionysus replies, not looking up from his magazine.

Hermes' face darkens at the reference to his son Pan, but he goes back to his usual charismatic self. He turns to Grover again.

"Then I shall teach you how to lie", he states, and the satyr bleats nervously.

" **Mr Brunner kept... than I meant it to.** "

"You have no brain-to-mouth filter." _Thalia_ cuffs him on the head.

"It isn't my fault I spill everything I think!", _Percy_ exclaims.

"That's not a reason, Seaweed Brain", _Annabeth_ points out. _Percy_ just sighs, surrendering and confessing that he really doesn't have a brain-to-mouth filter.

" **The whole group... ‘That’s Kronos eating his kids, right?’** "

The elder Olympians look sick, remembering the time they were in Kronos' stomach. It was very cramped and dark in there, which was why they do not like small spaces or the dark. Zeus became livid at the mention of Father. He was not fond of him, and was disgusted at the mention of him. Luke, meanwhile, shifts on his seat. He was still in the control of Kronos.

" **‘Yes,’ Mr Brunner said... king god, and –’** "

"King god!", Zeus thunders, and the elder Olympians except Poseidon and Hestia turn to glare at Percy.

To keep himself from turning into an animal, he reads on.

" **‘God?’ Mr Brunner...  
‘– and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans,’ I continued, ‘and the gods won.’**"

"Really? A war like that, summarized in five sentences?" Apollo looks entertained. "Usually, the poets of the old drone _on and on_ about the details surrounding the war, which must be why there are like... a hundred pages. Which are torturous to read about _'Zeus' shining hair!'_ or _'Poseidon's cool trident!'_ "

Zeus glares at his son, who shrinks in his throne in response.

"I am also amazed", Hermes states.

"I'm not", Dionysus grumbles, still reading his magazine.

_Percy_ urges his younger self to continue reading, getting uncomfortable at the male gods' gazes upon him.

" **Behind me... was coming.** "

"Ohhh, busted!", _Travis_ whistles.

"Knowing Chiron, he'd ask you really mind-blowing questions, ya know?", _Thalia_ says.

"Chiron and Lupa would be great at parties", _Jason_ snickers. Lupa was a little more secretive, serious, and more disciplinary, always training them so they would be strong enough to go to Camp Jupiter.

_Thalia_ and _Jason_ look at each other, longing in their eyes. _Thalia_ had ran away because of his disappearance, and _Jason_ wants to know what it's like having an older sister... even if she looks no more than fifteen.

" **I told Grover... accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.’** "

"Yeah, it's obviously Chiron", Annabeth says. "Only _he_ would try to make you reflect on real life choices."

Every camper, even Romans, turn to smile at the centaur, who basks in it appreciatively. He is used to compliments from his own students, but he did not know that he would influence him that much.

The gods also smile. Their children with a wonderful teacher.

" **I wanted to get... less spell them correctly.** " Percy remembers the complicated feelings he had with Mr. Brunner, even as Chiron. He had freaked out when he had seen Mr. Brunner with that body. It was a weird day.

The campers have wistful smiles on their faces, and Apollo looks at Chiron proudly. After all, he had taught him everything he knows.

" **I mumbled... blacker than I’d ever seen over the city.** "

"What are you fighting about?", _Reyna_ asks Zeus and Poseidon. Unlike the Greeks, the Romans are a little... outdated.

"Pretty sure it was in the book, but it was a stupid thing to fight about", _Percy_ replies before he can stop himself.

"My _bolt_ is a stupid thing?!", Zeus booms. Outside, storm clouds brew all over the city. "Perhaps I shall try my bolt on you, child. See how long you will last."

"Do not threaten my son, Zeus", Poseidon says, anger in his voice. "We have sworn on the River Styx to not kill the children, or hurt them."

Zeus grumbles, and outside, the storm stops.

" **I figured maybe it was... wasn’t seeing a thing.** "

"Is she yours?" Apollo nudges Hermes, but before he could reply, the _Stolls_ and _Chris_ snorted.

"If she was our demigod sibling...", _Travis_ starts.

"...then she would have already done the deed...", _Connor_ continues.

"...and it should be _already_ pickpocketed someone, not _trying_ ", _Chris_ finishes.

The others looks at the future Hermes children, even their past selves. Chris had never even pickpocketed someone before... unless he was claimed when he pickpocketed someone?

Hermes beams at his sons proudly, as Luke just smiles at them.

" **Grover and I sat... let him take it.** "

" _You?_ Not having much of an appetite?" _Annabeth_ looks at her boyfriend with an incredulous look on her face.

"What?", _Percy_ asks, confused. "I'm a growing boy."

" **I watched the... she’d give me.** "

The demigods sigh. They were always presurring themselves to appease their mortal and immortal parent. Their mortal parents do not get them, and they never will. They would always be disappointed in them when they have heard about their crap grades or get annoyed by their ADHD and dyslexia. They wish that they could just appease their mortal parent.

Luke bites his lip, still glaring at the gods. It is _their_ fault that the demigods have been hurt by their mortal parent. He thinks back at his mad mother, May Castellan, who keeps talking about his fate. He hates his father for not being there when he most needed him. He clenches his fists, but keeps silent.

"I wish I had a mortal parent who understood us", _Katie_ says, thinking back to the times her father would come back home drunk, with a girl around his arm. She wishes she and he could go back to the times where they planted for enjoyment, build greenhouses, all the works.

"True", _Pollux_ nods, thinking of how Dionysus had found them. Their mother died from alcohol poisoning, and their godly father had to pay them a visit and explain how the Greek gods still exist.

The Romans were shocked and bewildered with this statement. How many of their Greek family live in hiding in the mortal world, while they have a city, and kind demigods and legacies who live there, understanding their predicament.

The air was full of melancholy and sadness, and the gods try not to look guilty, especially when they were the cause of how they were treated this way.

Percy blinks back tears. He had just seen his mother, the only one who had ever understood him, vanish into gold light. But he must stay strong, especially with so many demigods whose mortal parent did not understand them." **Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair... with liquid Cheetos.** "

Silena wrinkles her nose, and Beckendorf pats her shoulder to assure her. Aphrodite was cursing the girl, and Drew Tanaka was turning green from the description.

"This girl is officially worse than Clarisse!", _Travis_ says jokingly, but yelps and ducks when a dagger gets embedded on his seat. He looks up to see _Clarisse_ and Clarisse glaring at him, but he did not know who had thrown the dagger. "But I didn't insult you!"

"Yeah, he didn't!", _Connor_ protests, but before both Clarisses start to throw more daggers at both Stolls, future and past, _Chris_ motions for Percy to read, for the sake of his brothers.

" **I tried to stay cool... was that I was in trouble again.** "

"How come we didn't guess his godly parent?", Travis chuckles. "Water and stuff? That's kinda a Poseidon thing."

"Because of the oath, dum-dums", Annabeth replies.

"She got what she deserved!", Apollo cheers, but stops under Artemis' glare. She did not like that girl, but no girl deserved getting pulled to the water fountain. "I mean- geez, Percy! You're so insensitive, pulling the girl in that water fountain!"

_Percy_ rolls his eyes. It's pretty obvious who the older sibling is between them.

" **As soon as Mrs. Dodds... erasing workbooks.”** "

"Don't predict your punishments!", _Chris_ says, looking aghast. "She'd give you a much more torturous punishment than what you've predicted."

"Yeah", _Jason_ chimes in. "When I was still in _probatio_ , I was late into the assembly. I told the Lares that I think that my punishment was to clean the bathroom floors with a toothbrush, instead they gave me the punishment to clean the unicorn stables." He grimaces when he remembers just how many disgusting things were crawling on the stables.

"That was the first _and_ last time you tried to be sassy", _Gwen_ snickers, and _Jason_ mock-glares at the centuion.

"You guys have unicorns?", _Percy_ asks in amazement.

"Yes", _Reyna_ replies. She narrows her eyes. This boy looks familiar.

"Sucks to be you, man", _Clarisse_ says. "After trying to maim Prissy over here, we lost our desert privileges _and_ got kitchen patrol for a week."

"You only lost your desert privileges and only got kitchen patrol?", _Octavian_ raises a brow. Just how undisciplined were the Greeks?

" **That wasn’t the right thing to say.** "

"Pretty much", Annabeth says, crossing her arms.

" **“Come with... for trying.”** "

"This 'Mrs. Dodds' seems familiar." Hades' indiferrent face morphs into one of confusion and thoughtfulness. Who is this? It is quite obvious it is a monster.

"She's _very_ familiar." _Percy_ smirks.

" **"Honey,” Mrs. Dodds barked... there so fast?** "

"Do monsters teleport?", Percy interrupts himself from the reading, irritating the gods.

"No, some monsters are incredibly fast." Poseidon was now worried at what monster came after his son. He had made a mistake in putting his child's life in danger by claiming him, but now he curses the Ancient Laws for trying not to interfere with his son.

"Oh!", Hades' eyes widen in realization, then confusion. Why would he send _her_ to a barely trained twelve-year-old? He would only send one of his monsters after someone if said person had angered him. How did this twelve-year-old boy anger him? Was it because of the broken oath?

"What?", Poseidon asks his elder brother, who just shrugs. He narrows his eyes at his brother. What did he send after his son?

" **I have moments like... absorbed in his novel.** "

"Typical Chiron." Like rolls his eyes at the centaur, who blushes. It wasn't his fault he was so absorbed in it, he just really likes reading.

"I apologize for ignoring the look you gave me, Grover", Chiron says, looking at the satyr, who blushes.

"I-it's alright, sir!", Grover replies.

" **I looked back... “Yes, ma’am.”** "

"Stop provoking her more, Seaweed Brain!", _Annabeth_ punches _Percy's_ arm, and he winces.

"C'mon, she's a monster!", he protests.

"Still doesn't excuse provoking her." _Annabeth_ rolls her eyes at her boyfriend's stupidity.

" **She tugged on... to hurt me.** "

"Unfortunately, like all idiotic mortals, they'd either taunt you, make fun of you or think you're stupid just because you can't read English", _Travis_ says bitterly, remembering the times teachers had taunted and tried to hurt him. Some were suprised at _Travis'_ bitter tone, but _Connor_ just took his brother's hand. He must have remembered the time where a teacher actually hurt them- mostly Connor- but it made his older brother bitter and angry against ignorant mortals.

"And if they won't insult you about not being able to read, they would get irritated by the fact that we can't sit still", _Pollux_ points out coldly. He and Castor once had a tutor back at home, before they were claimed by their father.

The gods were shocked at this revelation. They have witnessed their children get hurt by mortals on a daily basis, but to hear it from them makes most gods curse about how the Ancient Laws cannot let them interfere with their children, lest give them a proper life. They had wanted to be a good mother, or father to their own brethren.

"How dare those teachers insult your intelligence!", Athena bellows. "They are supposed to be teaching the children, not belittling them, thinking that they have tiny brains! Ignorant mortals..."

"Hello, it's your fault we got put into this predicament." Luke finally snaps, and all the gods turn to stare at him. His breathe hitches, still intimidated by the gods. But then he promises to himself that they will be no more once Kronos finally rules the upperworld, and they will be all thrown to Tartarus.

"What?", Hermes asks his son, who just scoffs in response.

"You just ignore your children." The gods, especially Hermes, flinch at the statement. "You do not care at what will happen to them unless it does not gives you an advantage. You have always ignored their prayings, or their blessings. They always help you. Why can't you help them in return? You're probably all grateful that they would all die."

"Because it is against the Ancient Laws", Hera says haughtily. She cannot believe that a demigod child would dare insult her and her family! "If we would answer all of your prayers, then we would have spoiled you rotten."

Percy decides that he should side with Luke. He dislikes the gods for their callous behavior, and how his father claimed him as his son all because he was forced to. He feels anger and resentment build up inside him, and a little voice in his mind- that he must join Luke and they together will destroy Olympus. Is that what he wants?

"They still care about us, Ancient Laws or not."

Percy turns to see his older self standing up, the same as Luke. He had a stony look on his eyes, which makes the future campers move backward, except for both _Thalia_ and _Annabeth_. Confusion and shock reigns on the faces of the past campers.

"I've talked to your father multiple of times", _Percy_ says coldly. "You know what he keeps telling me? 'Save Luke'."

Hermes raises his eyebrows. Why would he ask someone... then his eyes widen in realization. He looks at his son, then at the future campers. They had been trying hard not to strangle him when they had first come to the throne room. His fate had happened, did it not?

"Dad was saddened at what you did, Luke", _Chris_ says sadly. _He was saddened at what we both did._ "I wish you can see that he cares about us, albeit not really being there."

"You're really dense, Luke", _Connor_ says in a bitter voice. "For a college student, you're really dense. I mean, I agree that the gods are cruel and never help their children, but let it not be said that the gods don't love their children." He looks at his father with sadness in his eyes. "Believe me, I do."

_Travis_ raises both of his eyebrows. His brother must've been hinting that time they had talked to Hermes afer the Second Titan War was over. _Travis_ smiles to himself.

Luke gulps. He looks at his Chris, who was looking at his future self in shock. Luke was also beguiled. Then they must've known he turned traitor...

"What _have_ you done?", Annabeth asks her brother figure in a distressed tone. She was scared that she didn't want the truth.

_Percy's_ eyes soften when he looks at Annabeth. He slowly sits back down.

"Maybe we should read." He motions solemnly to his past self to continue reading, while the past campers were staring at Luke, who sat down. What had he done? Zeus looks at the child suspiciously, but then goes back to thinking Percy had stolen his bolt.

Percy obeys his older self, ignoring that voice that had spoken to him a while ago. He decides to talk to his older self about it. " **I said, “I’ll—I’ll... less pain.”** "

"What is she even saying?", Poseidon asks. Hades knows that this was Alecto, whom he sent after Percy to retrieve something that must be lost. His face then morphs into one of anger and distrust at the boy, who was now trembling. He is proof of a broken oath he was forced into. He rarely even falls in love with mortals, because his love for Persephone is ever lasting. He just keeps getting lonely without her in the Underworld.

He dislikes this boy, and _Thalia_.

Percy sucks in a breath, as he reads further on. " **I didn’t know what she...make me read the book.** "

"Hey, Tom Sawyer is a good book!", surprisingly, it was Castor who had said that. _Pollux_ looks at him sadly. "I read the Greek version, courtesy of the Athena Cabin." Annabeth and Malcolm beam proudly.

"It was torture for us, though", Travis groans. "Our teacher made us memorize a five-stanza poem. In an hour."

The demigods wince in sympathy, and the Romans feel thankful that they have not gone to study in the real world.

"Hey." _Jason's_ voice startles the whole group, as they forget that the Romans were still here. "If you guys want to go to college, you can always apply in our college in New Rome."

The Greeks blink. The Romans have a city _and_ a university? How come they were never provided luxury like that? _Octavian_ glares at their praetor. Why would he even suggest, lest tell _Greeks_ that they are welcome in their camp? _Reyna_ groans internally. Sometimes _Jason_ just jumps into decisions without telling her.

"We'll... keep that in mind." _Katie_ blinks.

" **“Well?” she demanded... me to ribbons.** "

Everyone starts to process the information, especially Poseidon. When he had pinpointed the monster, he turns to glare at Hades. He was positively seething.

"You sent a _fury_ after my son!", he bellows. Everyone can hear waves the size of trucks crash to the shores. Amphitrite tries to calm her husband while rubbing soothing circles into Poseidon's palm. She was very worried about her husband's illigitimate son as well, seeing that he does not have an easy going life.

"It is justified, brother", Hades huffs. "I sent Alecto there for a reason."

"What is this reason?", Poseidon growls out.

"It will be explained in the later books, dad. It'll come up." _Percy_ motions for Percy to read.

" **Then things got... lunged at me.** "

Gasps circulate the whole room, as everyone looks at Percy in shock and curiosity. How did he manage to kill a Fury on the very first day this happened?

"Hades, if anything happens to my son...", Poseidon trails off with a warning tone. Hades rolls his eyes, wishing his Helm of Darkness was here to wipe the warning glare off his younger brother's face.

_Annabeth_ tightens her grip on her boyfriend's hand, and _Percy_ gives her a strained but reassuring smile, even if her grip was hurting him. A lot.

"He is still alive, is he not?", Hades states, but Poseidon ignores him.

" **With a yelp...“Die, honey!”** "

Everyone's breath hitches, and Poseidon grows more and more worried for his son.

_Percy_ subconciously rolls his eyes. He was still here.

" **And she... swung the sword.** "

"It is impossible for you to kill a Fury", Persephone says. "They are fast and relentless, they can kill you instantly."

" **The metal blade... was alone.** "

Persephone stares at the book in shock. "How... what?"

Hades scratches his head. "Is that how you killed Alecto on your first try? With a swinging sword? You must have luck on your side."

Tyche shakes her head. "That is no luck", she says. "Even if I blessed him with luck, he wouldn't have killed a Fury on the first try."

"You managed to kill the Minotaur _and_ a Fury?", Clarisse asks incredously, looking at Percy, who was hiding behind the book.

Percy furrows his brow. "What's the big deal about it? I just slayed a monster. No need to praise me or get surprised by it. It's a demigod's job, isn't it?"

Nemesis raises a brow, fascinated. "A hero not taking credit for what he has done? You are very fascinating, Perseus Jackson. Maybe that is why you have gotten the attention of the Fates."

"Well, it's because of something to do in the future", _Annabeth_ says, looking at her boyfriend in pride. Hey, if _Percy_ doesn't want to feel pride, she and the others'll do it themselves for his sake.

"Best swordsman in a hundred years", _Thalia_ adds.

"Come on, guys, Luke's better than me", _Percy_ sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Can we please get reading before they argue?", _Chris_ prods Percy to read on, in which he does.

" **There was a... whipped your butt.”** "

"Um, who?", _Connor_ asks with a confused expression.

"Why did you leave my son alone, Chiron?", Poseidon asks, looking at the centaur.

"For Percy's protection, my lord", Chiron replies.

" **I said, “Who... he was messing with me.** "

"Sorry Percy, I have to do it for your protection", Grover apologizes to Percy. "And because Chiron said so."

"It's alright", Percy says. Then he looks sheepish. "Sorry for leaving you at the bus station."

"Don't scare me like that again."

"I won't. I hope not."

" **“Not funny... feeling all right?”** "

"Stop playing the _'Who'_ game!", Apollo says, laughing. "Who are you- Athena?"

He stops laughing when the the gray-eyed goddess turns to glare at him.

"Do not insult me again, Apollo", she says in a calm yet cold voice.

"Er, r-right", Apollo gulps, shrinking away from her gaze.

"Chiron, did you, perhaps, thicken the Mist? If so, but why?", Hecate asks, looking at Chiron.

"My Lady, it is for the child's protection", Chiron says. "I hoped that it would make him shrug off the strange experience and label it as a dream. I, perhaps, failed."

"No you didn't", Annabeth says, crossing her arms. "You're the best centaur in the world!"

Chiron smiles at the praise. "Thank you, Annabeth. You are the smartest girl I have ever taught."

Annabeth's smile brightens.

Percy coughs, getting their attention. "The end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?"

"I will", Poseidon says, reaching for the book. He turns to the next page, " **THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to be honest: I like Hades, a lot. I dislike Riordan's characterization of him, but that was probably because I got accustomed to [Overly Sarcastic Production's](https://www.youtube.com/user/RedEyesTakeWarning/videos) interpretation of him. And also, he cheated like, twice, and Persephone tried to cheat on him once, at least (with Adonis). I also DON'T like Riordan's characterization of Dionysus??? I mean, in the olden myths, sailors kidnapped him because he was SUPER PRETTY, like, GUYS!!! Plus I'm pretty sure he's androgynous. Semi.
> 
> So, I will just put out my physical interpretations of ALL gods, even if that messes up story-telling time.


	3. Not Grandmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon/Neptune reads, and whoops, things escalate to a fist fight between _Connor_ and Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> faster update because it's pre-written!  
>  ~~you can sense the pro-Hades bias over here~~

" **Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death** ", Poseidon quirks a brow, while _Percy's_ breath hitches. This is where it all goes to schist.

" **I was used... teacher since Christmas.** "

"Sucks for you", _Thalia_ says. "The Mist is cruel, but it protects us from the outside world."

"But it makes mortals think we're crazy as fu-" _Connor_ didn't finish his swear since _Travis_ covers his mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah!", _Travis_ admonishes his brother. "No bad language words in front of the kids!"

"Plus, would the Mist not affect Percy anymore?", Athena asks.

"I strengthened it to protect him, Lady Athena", Chiron replies. "For his own good."

" **Every so often... I was psycho.** "

"I apologize for making you feel like that, Percy."

"It's alright." _Percy_ was busy touching _Annabeth's_ hair to pay attention to the reading.

" **It got so... he was lying.** "

"You're a zero out of ten in the lying rating", _Travis_ says, counting on his fingers.

"We really need to teach you how to lie", _Chris_ agrees.

"I'm not _that_ bad at lying!", Grover bleats. He didn't want to learn from the Stolls, or any Hermes children on the matter!

"Yeah, he improved when he went shopping for a wedding dress", _Percy_ defends his best friend.

"I was _what_?!"

"Um... it'd be told later?"

Before Grover starts to bleat nervously on why he needed to shop for a wedding dress, Poseidon reads along. " **Something was going... a cold sweat.** "

"I hate nightmares." _Hazel_ shivers. She remembers the time when she let the roof of the cave cave in to slow down the process of Alcyonus rising.

"Pretty sure everyone hates them." Annabeth agrees.

" **The freak weather... almost every class.** " Poseidon grows worried for his child. Was he that much affected after the whole 'Mrs. Dodds' incident?

"Seriously, father, what were you and uncle fighting about?", _Jason_ asks his father, who was trying to not let his form flicker from Zeus to Jupiter.

"It'll come up", _Percy_ says to his Roman cousin.

"But it was something petty", _Thalia_ replies, and everyone from the future agrees discreetly.

Poseidon smirks and looks at his younger brother. "You are owing me an apology, brother."

"I do not owe you one." Zeus huffs, turning away from the Sea God.

"You do."

"I do not!"

"Boys. Stop fighting." Hestia says sternly, as she adjusts the coals in the hearth.

"Yes, sister." Both of them says. Zeus sinks back to his seat, as he had stood up, and Poseidon clears his throat before reading.

The demigods look at each other in shock. So the brothers listen to Hestia?

" **Finally, when our... it sounded good.** "

Laughter rings out the throne room, and even the gods (minus Zeus, Hera and Hades) were laughing.

"It means old drunk, Peter Johnson", Dionysus says between snickers.

_Thalia_ cuffs him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" _Percy_ rubs the back of his head, mock-glaring at the Lieutenant.

"Because you have no brain-to-mouth filter." _Annabeth_ smiles.

"I hate spelling tests!", _Pollux_ grumbles. "It's not our fault that our brains can't work how we wanted to."

"So our teachers just call our struggling to spell 'laziness'." _Clarisse_ put air quotes around the last word.

"As always." _Travis_ rolls his eyes.

" **The headmaster sent... stupid poker parties.** "

Percy stiffens, and so does his older version as he hears the last words. He hates Smelly Gabe for what he has done to them. _Annabeth_ rubs soothing circles on his palm. They had a one-on-one conversation once they became official, and she hated Smelly Gabe for what he has done to her boyfriend.

The demigods also flinch, as they remember their intolerant step-parents, mortal parents, or mortal relatives who had hurt them or never even tried to understand them.

Poseidon senses the tense atmosphere surrounding the demigods, and he cannot help but feel angry. What did this man do to Percy?

"Sounds like an asshole", _Thalia_ whispers to _Percy_.

"He is more than that."

" **And yet . . . year without me.** "

"You're a good friend, Percy", Hestia says, readjusting the coals on the hearth.

"Yeah, best friend." Grover smiles at Percy, who smiles back.

_Percy_ sighs. It's been a week since he had talked to Grover, and that was because he was busy with being the Lord of the Wild and leader of the Council of Cloven Elders. He was also busy packing his stuff up and thinking of date locations to take _Annabeth_ to that he didn't have the time to talk to him. Maybe he'll do just that when they went back to their time.

" **I’d miss Latin... verbs? Forget it.** "

"Yeah, Latin is _much_ harder than English, to be honest." Lee Fletcher shudders. He then turns to the Romans. "No offense."

"But Latin is just like Ancient Greek", _Octavian_ says. "Us, we can't even read Ancient Greek."

"Hashtag, dyslexia problems." _Connor_ crosses two of his fingers together. Everyone else agrees.

"You dare throw a _book_ across the room?", Athena says, positively seething at the child of that sea spawn. What did her daughter see in him?

Said daughter was glaring at her boyfriend. She looks about one second away from judo-flipping him in front of the gods.

"I hope you know the difference between me and that ferryman." Chiron looks at Percy.

"Yep!", _Percy_ pipes up. "I have to... learn it."

Chiron sighs. He's going to incorrectly call him Charon in the future, isn't he?

" **I paced the... I hadn’t tried.** "

"We always try, but we don't succeed." Both Castor and Pollux say together, making everyone look at them weirdly. _Pollux_ withdraws a sharp breath, and _Will_ gives him a comforting look.

"You always try everything, Percy", Chiron says, looking at them both.

_Percy_ nods.

" **I walked downstairs... about Percy, sir.”**

"Wait." Grover looks at Percy. "You heard all of our conversation?"

_Percy_ nods, smiling sheepishly.

"Accidentally walking to a scene", _Travis_ starts to say.

"And overhears your bestie and your professor talking about you...", _Connor_ continues.

"Perfect way to stay in there and find exposition!", they both finish, and the demigods and gods look warily at both versions of the Stolls. Hermes, meanwhile, smiles at them proudly.

He still can't differentiate from the both of them, which was overwhelming for him.

_Connor_ looks at his father and bites his lip. He and _Travis_ had been pulled into a conversation with their father, which ended awkwardly for him, but not for his older brother. He sighs to himself. Sometimes, his older brother clings to the hope that would never be there. He had also sensed their father's discomfort talking to them.

_Probably because he can't differentiate us both,_ he thinks bitterly.

Luke catches on to his discomfort, but says nothing. How come he had not been swayed by Luke or Kronos' words if he feels uncomfortable around his father? To be honest, the Travis and Connor Stoll in his time period were one and the same. Did that change over the course of years?

" **I froze... I inched closer.** "

"Of course you did!", _Connor_ grins, interrupting himself from his thoughts. _Travis_ looks at him quietly, and he senses that his brother is now sensing the inner turmoil inside him. Of course. They're connected this way.

"Yeah, it's the Percy thing to do." _Nico_ shakes his head exasperatedly.

" **(Grover)“alone this summer... summer solstice deadline—”**

"The summer what-now deadline?", _Jason_ asks, confused.

"The meeting to end all conflicts", _Thalia_ replies cryptically.

"Basically, the whole Olympians like to gather around their thrones during either the winter or summer solstice", _Annabeth_ replies.

The Romans were quite curious to why the Greeks know about the meetings and they do not.

" **“Will have to... that would mean.”** "

_Thalia_ glares at her friend.

"You did _not_ fail!", she says indignantly. "It was my decision to protect Annabeth and Luke amd sacrifice myself to save all of you!"

Everyone was stunned silent, especially Luke, who was looking down. He had always believed that he was the one who was at fault for killing his first friend. It was what drove him to hate his father, to hate all gods who are present in this room. He bites his lower lip as Annabeth blinks back tears. Her futurs version wasn't looking much better as well.

_Jason_ looks at his sister with a bundle of emotions: shock, affection, and sadness. He has not even met his sister for a day and he has felt familial to her now, that he can't help but get jealous at all those Greeks who were surrounding his sister. He sighs, and ducks his head. Would they mend their familial bond once again?

_Thalia_ sighs, then says gently, "Grover, it wasn't your fault."

"But I'm a satyr. A protector. I should've protected demigods, not let them get killed."

Annabeth and Luke looks at him with sad looks.

"We already forgave you", Luke says softly. Then his voice bitters. "It was the god's fault, not yours."

All the future campers stiffen, and the three of the Hermes children look at one another with panic on their faces. They hope that their half-brother would change sides and get rid of Kronos from his mind early before everything else happened.

"Do not drag us into your drama, boy", Hera sneers. This is why she hates demigods. They think that they can actually include them in their little soap opera!

"Why can't you just shut your mouth, my Lady." Luke didn't mean to say it out loud, but everyone has heard it. Hera seethes with rage, as Zeus' usual indifferent face morphs into one of anger.

"Luke, can't you like, stop?", surprisingly, it was _Connor_ who speaks up. _Travis_ tugs on his shirt to try calm him down, but once in a while, his younger brother snaps. Usually to _Will_ , or at _Pollux_. And he hasn't forgiven _Chris_ yet for betraying them, but that was because he became stressed over the Head Counselor work that they both share.

Luke looks at his half-brother with concern on his face. "What's the problem, Connor?" He had never seen Connor this mad. Had this war changed his brothers?

_Connor_ knits his eyebrows together. "The problem? You."

"Bro, not here." By now, _Travis_ was pleading for his brother. "Please, calm down."

Luke and the Stoll brothers look at their future versions in surprise. It was well known that it was Connor who would follow Travis around. If they had changed, what about the others? Had they changed as well?

"Connor, you can punch Luke after this reading is done." _Percy_ sighs. He witnessed his fight with _Will Solace_ after the latter accidentally snapped at _Travis_ and ended up punching him in the face. Or that time he broke _Pollux's_ wrist because he insulted _Travis_ in Greek.

"Actually, can we have a ten-minute break after this chapter is done?", _Annabeth_ asks.

The gods nod. Hermes wants to know why his sons are bitter with Luke. He knows that his fate has happened, but what was his fate?

"You are granted the break." Hera nods, still seething with rage as she glares at that disrespectful son of Hermes. She then turns to her brother, who was looking amused at the previous fight. "Continue, brother."

Poseidon clears his throat, and continues reading. " **“You haven’t failed... with a thud.** "

"No!", _Travis_ exclaims, clutching his chest in an exaggerated manner. The tension was snapped.

"You gave away your position!", _Connor_ shouts.

"Who... who _drops_ a book while spying on someone?", _Chris_ shakes his head, acting really serious. _Clarisse_ rolls her eyes, as she forgets that her boyfriend is a Hermes kid and he sometimes acts so serious that she forgets he is a mischievous prankster.

"Guys!", _Percy_ sighs. "Really? That's what you're focusing on about?"

"Duh!", the future and past Hermes kids shout, and Hermes smiles at them.

" **Mr. Brunner went... an archer’s bow.** "

"That is because it was." Chiron nods.

" **I opened the... “Don’t remind me.”** "

Luke bursts out laughing. The future campers look at him with sadness in their eyes. _That_ was the Luke they knew. Mischievous, wouldn't think twice on pranking someone, and everyone's big brother at camp. Not the one from the Battle of Manhattan. Not the one who had hosted his body for Kronos.

"Only you would worry about exams!", he says, chuckling a bit.

Chiron blushes.

" **The lights went... there all night.** "

"Actually, you were gone for an hour", Grover says.

Percy looks sheepish and scratches his head. "Oh. I must've lost track of time, then."

" **“Hey,” he said... ready for bed.** "

"Bad move, kid!", Hermes whistles. "Satyrs can read emotions, even by turning your head, they can still read your inner turmoil."

" **I didn’t understand... kind of danger.** "

"Seriously, Chiron, what prompted you to keep Percy hidden from our world?", Miranda asks.

"Because he is in danger", Chiron says with a weary look on his face. "I thought that it'd keep him safe if... he is still unaware of our world."

"That good it did." Percy looks down.

" **The next afternoon... me back inside.** "

All the Greek campers gasp, while the Romans look at them weirdly.

"Three hours?!", Annabeth gasps, then looks at Chiron. "Are you crazy?!"

"How did you manage?!", _Chris_ asks, genuine surprise on his face. "I would throw my table and chair out the window three minutes in that exam?"

_Percy_ smiles at everyone's antics, and asks his father to continue reading.

" **For a moment... get kicked out.** "

The Greek campers wince and look at Chiron, who was guilitly looking at Percy.

"I am sorry I made you feel that way", he says, shaking his head.

"You still need to work on being... _not_ unintentionally hurtful?", Luke says, scratching his head.

"Maybe I must, if it means not hurting someone's feelings unintentionally."

" **“Right,” I said... family of nobodies.** "

"You are not from a family of nobodies", Poseidon says, interrupting himself from his reading. "You and Sally... you two are not nobodies."

"Yeah." Percy blinks, trying not to cry. But his mom is dead. Killed by that Minotaur. "Alright."

Hades looks at the emotional turmoil of the younger boy, and sighs.

"I apologize for interrupting the reading", he says. Poseidon shoots him an irritated look, but he continues, looking at the younger Percy. "Your mother is still alive. I am holding her hostage in the Underworld."

"What?!", Poseidon says, closing the book. "Why did you do that?!"

Hades clicks his tongue, meaning he's irritated or angry. Which he never is. "Because I thought your boy here stole my helm."

"What?!", Zeus thunders. He looks at his older brother. "Why have you not alarmed the council of this thievery?"

Hades grasps his makeshift throne, as Persephone gives him soothing circles on his hand.

"Because you would not care", Hades says in a soft voice, but then his tone turns angry. "Why shall I alert the council if all they will do is ignore my pleas? You will all pretend to be alarmed, but in the inside, you are all joyous, that my helm is gone. My power of intimidation is gone. I do not use it for malicious intent, unlike you two. And frankly, why should I ask help in the council, for they are the ones who exiled me in the first place?"

There was silence in the throne room, as everyone starts to process what Hades said. Poseidon looks down in guilt, as he and Zeus were the ones who started the petition to kick him out of Olympus. Hades sighs and puts a hand around his wife, who embraces him. Demeter didn't have the heart to be mad at this display of affection.

"Maybe it is time for them to know who you really are", Persephone whispers to him. "Starting with letting the boy's mother go?"

Hades nods. "Of course." He snaps his fingers, and a yelp is sounded from outside the room.

"Um, I'll go meet her", _Percy_ says, running towards the door and closing it. He sees his mother, still as young as ever, looking dazed. Her eyes then settle on him, and her eyes widen.

"Oh... Percy?", she asks, looking dazed. "Have I been in the Underworld for years?"

_Percy_ smiles. "No, Mom. Just a few days. I'm from the future. Just turned sixteen in my time."

Sally nods. "Ah. I'm confused. Where are we?"

"In Olympus", _Percy_ replies. "The Fates sent me and some others back in time, to this year, 2006, to read five books about me. I guess since Hades transported you here, it means that you're going to be part of the reading as well."

Sally nods slowly, and then smiles as she cups _Percy's_ cheek.

"Oh my, you're very tall", she states, chuckling to herself.

_Percy_ laughs light-heartedly. "Come on, my younger self is dying to see you."

He opens the door, and then says to everyone, "Meet my awesome mom, Sally Jackson!"

Percy leaps out of his seat to run to his mother and hug her. Sally embraces her child, and they both sit down beside each other. _Percy_ sits beside _Annabeth_ , who pecks his cheek.

"Hello, Sally Jackson", Amphitrite says, nodding to her. Sally then stands back up.

"M'lady", she says in a confident voice, and she curtsies to the gods in the throne room.

Hera scowls at the woman. She was the reason why the oath is breaking even more. Her child was a mistake, and she should not have meddled in godly affairs. All mortals are like that, but she keeps her opinions to herself.

"Hello, Sally", Poseidon greets awkwardly. For him, he never sees his lovers again after visiting his child.

Sally smiles. "Greetings, Lord Poseidon."

"How did a mortal enter Olympus?", Hera asks quizically, raising a brow. _Percy_ could sense the disgust in her voice. He feels anger inside him. This is why he dislikes Hera, thinking that she can make the Olympians a perfect happy family, even if that was destroyed since Kronos started to eat his children one by one.

"Because I gave her permission." Hades shrugs. "Continue reading, brother."

Poseidon sighs, opens the book, finds the chapter in where he stops and starts to read again.

" **They asked me... I’d never existed.** "

"You don't need to get a job, Percy", Sally says. "I am fine as I am."

"Will you ever get tired?", Percy asks sadly.

Sally smiles. "Never, as long as you're with me."

" **The only person... for Kindly Ones?”**

"Really Percy?", _Annabeth_ asks, rolling her eyes. "Wanna give your friend a heart attack even more?"

"Yeah, almost gave me a heart attack", Grover agrees with _Annabeth's_ statement.

"Sorry!", both Percies say, making everyone giggle or chuckle.

As the laughters die, Poseidon takes this as a cue to continue. " **Grover nearly jumped... ears turned pink.** "

"Truth be told!", _Thalia_ snickers. 

"What's this about a 'Mrs. Dodds' attacking you, Percy?", Sally scolds.

"Um, I accidentally vaporized my Maths teacher?", Percy replies, looking sheepish. "I thought you'd think I was crazy, to be honest."

" **From his shirt... summer address.”**

"Ugh, I hate that cursive!", _Will_ groans. "Took me an hour to read my protector's card!"

"Thanks to _someone_ ", _Thalia_ says and the Greek demigods glare at Dionysus, who was uncomfortably trying to drink his Diet Cola. The Romans were confused, and the gods sigh.

"Your fa- sorry, satyrs help your camp?", _Jason_ asks, intrigued.

"Uh, yeah", Lee Fletcher replies. "They help on finding demigods. Judging by your expressions, you don't have helping satyrs in your camp?"

"Not at all", _Octavian_ says. "Our fauns just asks for spare change and never partakes in any work that requires... well, working."

"That's horrible!", Grover exclaims. "What about those Roman demigods who need to go to your camp?"

"We have a she-wolf, Lupa, looking for them and bringing them to a sacred ground where they train the demigods, before letting them go to the Roman camp", _Reyna_ replies.

"Like, alone?", Silena looks beguiled. "I mean, they learn how to fight, but still..."

"Lupa'd prefer if we walk towards camp with a broken leg than get a car and drive there." _Dakota_ shrugs as if this was the right thing to say.

"Geez...", Michael Yew winces. "Okay..."

Poseidon can feel a headache growing on his head, as if Neptune wanted to read, but tries to calm it down. " **My heart sank... meant it to.** "

"Perseus Jackson!", _Thalia_ and _Annabeth_ say together, making _Percy_ duck as the huntress tries to cuff him in the head again.

"Well, who can blame him?", _Travis_ shrugs. "Rich people are the epitome of cruelty."

"Excuse me?", Hades asks, raising a brow while Persephone tries to stifle her laugh.

"Oh, uh, _mortal_ rich people." _Travis_ did not want to anger the lord of the dead.

" **Grover blushed right... who defended me.** "

"Sorry again, Grover", Percy says. "It's just that... you look like you're prone to bullying, so I decided I want to protect you."

"Thanks, Percy", Grover says, smiling. "I would protect me either."

" **“Grover,” I said... I’d ever seen.** "

Poseidon silently read on, and then gasps. His headache starts to become bigger as Neptune inside of him was talking.

_This child should not have lived!_ Neptune says telepathically.

_Hush, Neptune!_ Poseidon scolds his Roman self. _Do not make me look like I'm talking to myself with you!_

"Poseidon, dear, are you all right?", Amphitrite asks, holding his hand.

"I am fine." Poseidon starts to read on, but his form starts flickering until it lands on not Poseidon, but Neptune.

The Romans look and mutter to each other in fear. It is their Roman god of the sea. Neptune was glaring at the Romans, but said nothing and returns his focus on the book.

" **I mean these... right at me.** "

Everyone was looking at both Percies now.

"What?", Percy asks, confused at the sudden attention he was getting. "The ladies were just... looking at me."

Neptune pinches the bridge of his nose, as if irritated. "Did they cut the yarn?"

_Percy_ stiffens, and Grover whimpers.

"Percy", _Annabeth_ holds onto his hand tightly. He never told the others that he had seen the Fates before they came to take Luke away.

"I hope they did not." Neptune's tone has worry etched in his voice, as he continues to read on.

" **I looked over... would fit me?”** "

"Are you serious?!", _Annabeth_ exclaims, looking at her boyfriend in worry.

"Really?", _Thalia_ sighs. "That's what you were getting from all this?"

"I didn't know who were they before, okay?!", _Percy_ groans.

" **“Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all.”** "

"Gee, what gave you the idea?", _Pollux_ murmurs.

" **The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.** "

Neptune shudders as he clutches the book tightly, his form flickering from Poseidon and him. When he settles down, Neptune looks at _Percy_ and says, "They're going to cut the thread. In front of you."

Amphitrite sighs. Neptune was more straightforward and blunt than Poseidon. It was one of the characteristics she disliked about his Roman form. That, and both she and Neptune cannot live together in the seas.

Sally clasps Percy's hand tightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Percy sighs. "'Cause... I thought that you won't believe me."

"Oh Percy." _Annabeth_ leans her head on her boyfriend. "They're going to cut the damn thread."

"It wasn't mine." _Percy_ looks discreetly at Luke, who was shocked at hearing such a predicament befall on a twelve-year-old.

The gods were also shocked that this son of Poseidon was still alive and kicking. Anyone who have seen the Fates won't live to tell the tale. Hera looks at the young boy quizically, as if he had poked her in the eyes.

Neptune, struggling to breathe, reads on. " **“We’re getting on... Sasquatch or Godzilla.** "

"They cut it!", the gods, except Dionysus, exclaimed.

Neptune was sweating already, and his wife is trying to calm him down.

"They cut the thread", he says in a quiet voice, as all others were in an uproar.

_Annabeth_ punches _Percy's_ shoulder, earning a groan of pain from her boyfriend. "Percy!"

"It wasn't mine." _Percy_ reassures her, but it fails spectacularly.

"I can't believe you, Percy, Grover!", _Thalia_ says, grabbing the nearest thing she could find, which was a pillowcase, and starts to wack them both.

Neptune breathes again, and continues to read on, clutching tightly to the book. " **At the rear... teeth were chattering. "Grover?** "

"What an opportunistic time for it to get working." Tyche raises a brow.

" **“Yeah?”... something almost—older.** "

"You are very observant, boy", Persephone muses. "You are smarter than you seem, aren't you?"

_Annabeth_ smiles to herself. Everyone had underestimated Percy when he came to camp, even Kronos himself had underestimated him. And then he lost.

" **He said... never get past sixth.”** "

The Greek campers wince at that, while the Romans turn to stare sadly at their Greek brethren. What does that even mean?

"Um, what does that mean?", _Dakota_ asks uncomfortably.

"Most demigods starts to attract more monsters at the age of twelve", Grover replies to the Roman. "So it'd be harder to get them to camp to safety because of this."

"Without any weapons or any lessons on how to fight a monster?", _Reyna_ asks.

"...Yeah."

_Reyna_ nods, and the gods and Romans process such information. For the Romans, of course they'd encounter monsters along the way, but they have enough strength to kill it. The gods, on the other hand, remember their many children that never made it in camp.

" **“Grover,” I said... on my coffin.** "

"Sorry about worrying you, dude", Grover says, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Percy smiles a bit.

"You kinda scared me."

"Sorry about that too."

Neptune closes the book, looking disoriented as he looks at _Percy_. "That is the end of the chapter."

He then stumbles down to his seat, his form flickering until finally resting on Poseidon.

"They cut the thread", he breathes, clutching his wife's hand. "I cannot believe my child survived all this."

"Oh, Percy", Sally says worryingly, clutching Percy's hand. "Don't keep secrets from me again. Promise?"

Percy nods. "Promise."

"You too, Seaweed Brain." _Annabeth_ punches her boyfriend.

"You may have your break", Zeus booms, still trying to comprehend why the Fates showed themselves in front of this boy, and cut the thread, in fact. How is he still living?

Luke was shaken up at whay was read, and he did not miss the way _Percy_ had side-eyed him. He stands, and goes to the door, but before he can, he hears someone shout "Luke!" He turns to see _Connor_ running at him at full speed, with a panicked _Travis_ running after him.

"Oh, Con-", before he can even finish his sentence, _Connor's_ fist lands on Luke's face, pain flaring up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	4. Getting to Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hermes talk, Luke and Travis talk, Thalia and Jason try to be the siblings they never get to be, Persephone and Hades contact their son Zagreus and talk to Nico, and Neptune kinda destroys Poseidon's dreamscape.
> 
> Artemis reads, and shenanigans happen.

"Connor!" _Travis_ finally catches up with him. "Why did you punch Luke?"

"You said I can punch him once break starts", _Connor_ says off-handedly.

"Yeah, but not here! Not in front of Dad!" _Travis_ gestures to Hermes, who has a look of horror in his face.

"Why did you punch him?", Connor asks, as he and Travis try to stabilize their older brother. _Connor_ softens his glare as he and _Travis_ are confronted with their younger selves.

"Because he needs some sense knocked into him", _Connor_ says and stomps out of the room, followed by _Travis_ and Hermes.

_Connor_ punches the first pillar he sees on Olympus, cursing to himself as his hand throbs.

"Connor!", he sighs when he turns to face his father, who had a look of concern on his face. He didn't see _Travis_ with him, so _Connor_ must have assumed he went after Luke or something.

"Yeah, dad?", _Connor_ asks, crossing his arms. "I know what you're thinking-"

"His fate has happened, did it not?", Hermes asks, with a look of sadness.

_Connor_ stops himself, then looks at his father with a sad look. He answers the question with a nod, as he can't bring himself to talk when he suddenly remembers Luke's sacrifice and his body being towed away by the Fates. Hermes lets out a muffled sob as he covers his mouth, as he starts to cry.

_Connor_ had never seen his father cry before; it was always that mischievous smile, and sometimes, that serious expression in his face when the campers had all gone to Olympus. He had seen his father happy, irritated, and angry before, but _never_ sad. Never.

"Dad?" _Connor_ sits down beside his father, but still fears being close enough to his godly parent.

"I am going to lose him, am I not?", Hermes asks, trying to dry his tears. "May Castellan, his mother, was also in denial of his fate. It was what drove her mad in the first place."

_Connor_ silently nods. He had heard of May Castellan from Luke himself, of course, but to hear it from his father... it was hard to tell who was true and who was not.

"Dad, I don't know how to tell you this", _Connor_ bites his lip. "But you kinda... broke down in front of us in our timeline after Luke... did the thing."

"What did he do?", Hermes asks in a quiet voice, which _Connor_ wasn't used to see.

He sighs. "Something bad. You'll... you'll see. It'd probably be in the book."

Hermes nods, standing up to himself. "It is something about the war in you time, is it not?"

_Connor_ stiffens, but nods. He's had enough of killing monsters and demigods in a few days before Percy turned sixteen. He looks down, remembering how many demigods he had killed, how many of his half-siblings he had shared a cabin with. He's sure that everyone involved in the war felt uncomfortable about talking about the many half-bloods they have killed in their wake, all for what? Protecting Olympus?

"Yes." _Connor_ runs a hand through his hair. "It can't be helped, Dad."

Hermes sighs. "You say that I had talked to you after this war was over?"

"Yes. Although we just found you alone in your room, crying, but you did talk to us." _It was the most awkward ten minutes of my life_ , _Connor_ grimaces.

The god stands up, motioning _Connor_ to follow him, and he obliges, for some reason, as they go back to the throne room, and Hermes makes a right. _Connor_ gasps, his eyes as wide as saucers, as he finally sees one of Olympus' stores in his view. Hermes smirks at him, sensing the excitement in his son.

"First store that you can raid through", he says, and _Connor Stoll_ just goes running in the store, with Hermes chuckling at him.

* * *

_Percy_ , _Thalia_ , and _Annabeth_ were talking to each other-or, bickering- when _Jason Grace_ decides it's the best time to interrupt a conversation. _Thalia's_ breath hitches as she sees her brother, and _Percy_ and _Annabeth_ deliberately stop their conversation to look at the two siblings.

"So, you're the younger brother", _Annabeth_ points out dryly. She was still hurt over the fact that _Thalia_ , her sister figure, had kept a secret like him for many years in her life.

_Jason_ was quite intimidated by this child of Athena. The Romans have never been blessed with Minerva's children back at camp, but maybe because that old legend was true. And there was also a difference between Minerva and Athena; Athena is the goddess of wisdom, warfare, weaving and handicraft, while Minerva had her warfare prowess taken away from her.

"Hello", he replies awkwardly, waving a hand at both _Annabeth_ and _Percy_. "My name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, praetor of the Twelfth legion, consul to-"

"Like, are you done?", _Percy_ interrupts, making the son of Jupiter red in the face. He always gets carried away, and it wasn't his fault for people thinking of him as a prideful person. All in all, he thought loyalty was his fatal flaw. Or was it power?

"Oh, sorry", _Jason_ replies, awkwardly sitting down as far away from the trio as possible.

"Oh, Jason", _Thalia_ sobs, reaching for her brother. "I missed you."

_Jason_ nods, still feeling strange at having a sister, a _Greek_ sister. "I remember you."

_Thalia_ looks up at him with a sad look, but didn't dare move from her spot, as if _Jason_ was a figurine best be kept in a museum. "Where have you been these past years?"

"Um, living my life in a Roman camp...?" It was a bad thing to say, as he quickly realizes what it would mean for his sister. That she wasn't welcome in his life. And he wasn't welcome in hers, as well. _Thalia_ cries freely on _Annabeth's_ shoulder, as _Percy_ glares at him. He can't help but feel bad as well for such a statement to say.

"Oh, Jason, if only I knew..." _Thalia_ wipes her eyes and sits nearer to _Jason_ who shifts in his place uncomfortably. "I ran away because of you."

"Y-you w-what?", _Jason_ sputters, shock embedded on his face. His sister ran away from a place she called home because of... him, vanishing into thin air? He feels guilt and sorrow override him, as he now semi-gets the reference to Grover Underwood. Something had happened to her when coming to Camp. And he was the cause of it. "T-thalia, why...?"

"Because I thought you were dead." _Thalia_ hugs her brother gently, and _Jason_ slowly accepts her embrace. "Turns out, Hera kidnapped you and took you to a Roman camp."

"Um, Juno", _Jason_ can't help but correct his sister. The daughter of Zeus looks at him with a raised brow.

"You were taught Roman names as well?" _Annabeth_ speaks up. The son of Jupiter nods.

"Not to sound offending or anything, but what is that on your forearm?" _Percy_ points to the SPQR tattoo. _Jason_ starts to feel uncomfortable, and shows them his tattoo.

"It's actually a brand", he explains. "This is how Camp Jupiter records... their... campers?"

"They _branded_ you?", Thalia seethes in anger, and lightning flashes through the sky.

"Even my mom won't allow that!", _Percy_ (unnecessarily) pipes in. "I might even be lucky if she lets me out of the house at the age of forty-three!"

"No! It does not hurt." It was a lie, it stings whenever a new line is marked on his forearm, but he needs to calm his sister down a little.

Thalia eases a little bit, then smiles, putting an arm around her younger brother. "Well, Jase, why don't me and you catch up on what have we been doing the past decade?"

_Jason_ can't help smiling at that. "Sure, anything to get to know my big sister more."

* * *

Hades and Persephone were quietly conversing with each other, in the darkest corners of the throne room. Or, Hades was lurking in the shadows, and Persephone was crossing her arms, basking in on the sunlight. Hades sighs at her appreciatively. She was the sunshine of the Underworld.

"You used to be good at parenting!" Persephone raises a brow. "Zagreus loves you! Er, well, until he preferred Grandmother Rhea's company more than the Underworld."

Hades sighs, resting a hand on his forehead. "That was in the younger days, back when Zagreus was a naïve little god, who didn't come to the Overworld and go to parties. He struck his rebellious face when he had a sip of Dionysus' wine."

Persephone sighs. "I wish our dear son was here. He was always the light of the Underworld."

"His parties are not the 'light of the Underworld'." Hades pinches the bridge of his nose. "I hope Mother Rhea takes care of his wild behavior."

"If I may, Uncle Hades", they jump as they see Dionysus enter their hiding place with a drachma. "We can always I.M dearest Zagreus."

Persephone squeals happily as Hades sighs. Zagreus always lurks behind the shadows, every shadows he sees, or converses with dead men whenever he visits the Underworld. Which he rarely does, as he is always busy with helping Mother Rhea or attending one of Dionysus' parties.

"O, Iris, show me Zagreus", Dionysus says, and drops the drachma into the water. Suddenly, there was a hologram floating on the edge of the river, showing a blue haired god was leaning on a bark of the tree he was fiddling with something. Hades sighs and whistles to catch the god's attention. Zagreus looks up to what he was doing, and he smiles brightly.

"Mother, Father, Dionysus!", he says warmly, and approaches the Iris Message. Hades smiles as he sees he still has not shedded his dark blue cloak for... Dionysus' leopard skirts. Zagreus scrunches up his nose when he looks at Dionysus. "Why do you favor that form than your prettier one? Is that bet with Apollo and Hermes on going after seven hundred years?"

Dionysus' frown was tinged with embarassment, as Persephone and Hades stifle a laugh. Zagreus chuckles as well. "I do not wish to lose this bet."

"Do not worry, dear friend, no sailors are here to try and assault you." Zagreus spreads his arms, and he sighs happily. He turns back to the wine god. "Seriously, I liked that form better."

"And I'd get compared to my sons." Dionysus groans, waves his hand and a Diet Cola appears out of thin air. Zagreus raises a brow and crosses his arms.

"Woah, how long how I've been gone from the outside world?"

"The last time you've gone to the Underworld was two hundred years ago", Hades mutters dejectedly.

Zagreus slaps his forehead, smiling. "Oh. _Oh._ I thought it had only been a few weeks. But you cannot blame me, Rhea is a good grandmother, even if she can be forgetful. And I, for once, should really stop losing track of time. Time is essential, which is why Mother Rhea hates time. Reminds her of Kronos. But seriously, Dionysus, you _hate_ that mortal form."

Dionysus rolls his eyes and disappears into the bushes, leaving Zagreus to talk to his parents alone.

"I hear from the Fates that you are reading books about a demigod?", Zagreus asks, adjusting his cloak.

"Yes!" Persephone nods, and she sighs. "But it'd be such a shame that you aren't here, along with Grandmother Rhea."

Zagreus' eyes twinkle with mischief, and Hades groans. This must mean that he has a trick up his sleeve.

"Then, how many books are there in this series?", he asks. When Hades answers five, Zagreus just shrugs and goes back to leaning on a tree. "Father, give me three hundred drachmas when I am there before... the third book is read, along with Lady Rhea."

Hades raises an eyebrow, suspicious at his son's antics. He puts his arms on his hips, while Persephone agrees with her son. "If you come after the third book?"

Zagreus shrugs. "I'll call off my parties in the Underworld for... another millennia."

Hades huffs. "Fine, I hope you'd come after the third book. And why do you need three hundred drachmas?"

Zagreus smiles mischievously. "For purposes, but mostly for buying my half-brothers and sisters a marvelous gift!"

Zagreus waves his hand, and the Iris Message dissolves to thin air. Hades rubs his temples. He hates the bets his son wants to have with him.

Suddenly, they hear a loud squeak behind them, and they both are met with _Nico di Angelo_. Hades is not good with children, but he is trying. He smiles warmly. Well, he tries to smile warmly, while Persephone smiles the brightest smile at him.

"Hello, Nico", she says in a happy voice.

_Nico_ looks anywhere but the two. "Um, hello Father. Lady Persephone."

Persephone laughs. "No need to be formal with me, child. Call me Step-Mother. Or whatever you are comfortable with."

Hades smiles lovingly at his wife. He is not good at socializing, especially when it is his child. He is always overcome with guilt whenever he sees _Nico_ , especially when his sister was referenced to have died. He should've just took him to the Underworld when he had the chance, but he knows that Persephone will never approve.

"Um, what if I _like_ calling you Lady Persephone?"

Persephone continues smiling. "Whatever you like to call me, dear. I just hope that you can be casual with me."

"You kinda turned me to a dandelion after the first war."

Persephone lets out a beautiful, hearty laugh, and Hades sighs. Even if they only share a third of the year together, he was eternally in love with her.

It is not fair he gets to cheat and she does not.

"I will?", she asks _Nico_. "Then, you must've done something to make me miffed, you know. I do not turn people to plants regularly."

"Well, I kinda asked dad to help the Olympians win the war", _Nico_ replies. "And it was worth getting grounded, I guess."

Persephone raises a brow. "You convinced my Hades here to fight with the Olympians?"

_Nico_ nods.

Persephone taps her chin, and looks at Hades, who was staring at them, thinking of a time to interrupt them both. Persephone looks back with _Nico_ with a smile.

"Then, he must've finally got over his grudge, and the Olympians finally allowed him to go to Olympus whenever he wants?" Persephone smiles. Finally, after all this millenia, her husband was finally allowed to go to Olympus.

_Nico_ shrugs. "Yeah. Annabeth built a cabin for him and the minor gods."

Hades smiles brightly, and _Nico_ muses that this is the first time his father had smiled genuinely, joyfully. _Happily_. He was finally happy.

And _Nico_ decides to finally smile as well, despite still being tense around his father. After all, he had let him stay in the Underworld, showed him his way to his sister, and everything in between. He didn't really care if Hades was called one of the scariest gods in the Pantheon, because he is his father.

* * *

"Hey." _Travis_ sits down right next to Luke and _Will_ , who was tending to his bruised cheek. Luke smiles up at him.

"Hello yourself."

_Travis_ sighs. This was the Luke everyone had grown up with. Not that shell of a person they have seen in the Battle of the Labyrinth and the Battle of Manhattan. He was still his brother. He was still Luke Castellan, not Kronos, Titan of Time.

It'd be at least three years until that fateful day would happen. And he hopes that he will change his mind during the reading.

It won't change the future of _Travis_ ' timeline, but Luke's future.

"Sorry about my brother", _Travis_ says, while _Will_ scoffs.

"He deserves getting hit, you know", he says, bandaging up Luke's bruise. "But, you know, not in front of the throne room. It'd be obvious who the culprit is."

_Travis_ rolls his eyes, but didn't laugh. _Will_ was still moving on from both Lee and Michael's deaths, so of course he was going to be spiteful to Luke. After all, he was the one who had initiated the war in the first place.

At least that future could be prevented if Luke makes the right decision.

_Travis_ hopes so. He really does.

"I did something bad, didn't I?", Luke says, sighing.

"Pretty much", _Will_ confirms.

"The future sucks, Luke", _Travis_ says, nodding. "But it could be changed by making the right decision."

Luke's eyes grows cold and steely. "Like... giving in to him?"

_Travis_ swallows, and _Will_ furrows his brow.

"N-no, Luke", the Stoll says, taking a step back. "Luke. He's bad. Don't give in to him, please. For everyone's sake. Stop."

Luke's eyes turned to that concerned brother again. "W-why not, then, Travis?"

_Travis_ is bad at giving advice. No wonder all Hermes Cabin campers disappeared and went to Kronos in the first place.

"Because he's deceiving you."

Luke grits his teeth. "But he promised-"

"He is a bad person, Luke", _Will_ steps in. "So stop listening to those promises he simply made."

"He's called the Crooked One for a reason", _Travis_ says. "Don't give in to him."

"But-"

"You have brothers and friends, Luke. Don't forget your promise."

Before Luke could respond, they were interrupted by _Connor_ , who was holding at least five packed food, and Hermes, who was smiling. His smile, however, wavered when he sees Luke, who in turn glares at him.

"Zeus wants us to go back to the throne room", Hermes says.

"Woah, where did you get that?!", _Travis_ looks at the amount of food _Connor_ was carrying.

"Dad let me raid a store", _Connor_ replies. "Want some?"

"Hades yes!"

* * *

Poseidon was all alone in his room all high up in Olympus. He had a habit of doing this in his sleep, or whenever he _felt_ like he was stressed. He lies on his bed, breathes in and out, prays for Hypnos to let him sleep for just ten minutes.

And his eyes close.

Gods do not have a conscience. Nor do they dream.

But Poseidon is more or less the one who had designed the paradise in his head. Beautiful waves, coming onto shore in a slow, breathtaking speed, and the palm trees sway in the nonexistent wind. The sand was beautiful and golden, the sun shining as bright as he wants it to be, the skies bright blue. Poseidon smiles serenely, relaxing as he sits near the waves.

And the sky turns dark, winds start to blow faster than Poseidon had wanted to. Waves start to come onto shore in a massive speed and height, but it did not touch Poseidon. The earth rumbles as it destroys the palm trees and turn the sand into an ugly gray. Poseidon sighs.

It is one of the disadvantages of having someone else inside your head.

"It is beautiful, is it not?", Neptune asks as he appears right beside Poseidon with that cold, empty smile Poseidon hates. It reminded him of Zeus, and that is not good.

"Bring back the peace, Neptune", Poseidon sighs, rubbing his temples. Honestly, his Roman version is as childish as Apollo!

"But the destruction around here is beautiful!" Neptune spreads his arms as another massive wave crashes onto the shore.

"It is not."

Neptune scowls, and the waves start to weaken its crash to the shore, as the earthquakes weaken as well.

"It is not fair that I have to be stuck in your mind", he says to his Greek counterpart. "It is not fair that you are loved, and I and my children, feared, and thought to be an omen, because the Romans hate the seas and link it with destruction."

Poseidon thought back to the times when the Roman Empire had flourished, and how he had grown used to being Neptune. He was not offered anything good, unlike the other gods. The Romans dislike the seas, due to the horrors their ancestor Aeneas had been through. But it was not fair treating the sea as a safety hazard and destroy his reputation.

Before he could continue the conversation any further, someone shakes him out of his sleep, and Poseidon is met with his beautiful wife's face.

"Zeus has asked everyone to come to the throne room again, my lord", she says, and Poseidon nods, and grimaces at the thought that Zeus had interrupted his sleep and his conversation with Neptune.

* * *

Zeus gathers the demigods back into the throne room, and everyone dejectedly goes back inside. As everyone settles onto their seats, Artemis announces that she is going to read the next chapter.

She clears her throat, as she flips the book to the current chapter.

" **GROVER UNEXPECTEDLY LOSES HIS PANTS** ", Artemis raises a brow, while Grover bleats embarrassingly and punches Percy's shoulder.

"Sorry. Sorry!" Percy was stifling a laugh.

"You don't look sorry to me!", Grover bleats.

" **Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.** "

"Of course you did." _Annabeth_ glares at _Percy_ , who had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Yeah, scared me to death as well." Grover scratches his head, remembering almost having a panic attack after not finding Percy anywhere.

" **I know... you meet her.** "

"Nice." _Annabeth_ smiles.

"Best mom in the world!", _Percy_ shouts, making Sally Jackson blush.

"Awesome." _Thalia_ agrees with a nod.

Artemis raises a brow, as she looks at her hunter. "You have met this woman?"

_Thalia_ nods, smiling. "It was all ready evening when we arrived at her apartment, and our younger Hunters were tired. Sally told me she could sleep in her house, I told her there were a lot of us Hunters, but she insisted. And also, she made one of the best pancakes in the world."

Sally Jackson smiles. "Don't need to thank me. You Hunters must be all so tired."

Artemis smiles and nods to the woman. "You are a good woman, Sally Jackson."

"T-thank you, my lady."

" **Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck.** "

_Annabeth_ furrows her brows. Her boyfriend told her everything about what had happened to him and Sally, ever since they were young.

"Why, what happened to your mother?", _Jason_ asks, concern laced on his voice. He's never had a motherly figure before, the closest being Lupa, but that was about it.

"It will come up." _Percy_ takes a deep breath, and his girlfriend takes his hand and holds it tight. _Nico_ scowls at this contact, and wishes that he could hold him like that as well.

" **Her own parents... and no diploma.**

"No diploma? Horrible!" Athena crosses her arms, huffing.

Sally looks at Percy, who was resting his head on her shoulder.

"Percy, it's all right. I'm fine, we're all fine."

" **The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.**

Hera scrunches up her face in distaste, remembering that mortals had destroyed their family in the first place. Poseidon stares at Sally, while Amphitrite hardly jabs him on the shoulder and smiles at Sally.

Sally blushes, remembering the first time she had seen Poseidon. He had come out of the water and they started to get to know each other, and months later, Percy had been born. She did, of course, regret wrecking Poseidon and Amphitrite's marriage, but she did not regret having Perseus Jackson, the best son in the world.

" **I don't have... never came back.** "

Zeus glares at his older brother, who was sheepishly smiling.

"You visited this child?", Zeus seethes in anger, and Poseidon shrugs.

"As if you do not visit your child once in a while", Hades replies, crossing his arms. "I am pretty sure that every god here has visited their children.

All gods discreetly nod.

" **Lost at sea... in gym shorts.** "

Aphrodite scrunches her nose in disgust, turning green, while both Ares and Hephaestus hold one of her hands, glaring at each other.

"This guy sounds like an asshole!", _Thalia_ bellows.

Artemis was gritting her teeth. She clutches the book tightly but continues to read as the air starts to fill with tension.

" **Between the two... "So, you're home."** "

"Disgusting!", Aphrodite bellows.

"I get having beer cans, but do it alone and not in front of the child next time?", Ares asks judgementally as he rubs his lover's hand.

Silena groans in disgust as Beckendorf hands her a glass of water, which she takes without any hesitation.

"He is smoking near you?", Sally glares at the book. "And playing poker with his buddies?"

"Percy?", _Annabeth_ worriedly asks, and _Percy_ just nods in response.

"That's what he always does when you're not at home." Percy dejectedly looks down at the floor.

Meanwhile, the demigods shudder, remembering the times their parents had shunned them or ignored them, or worse, abused them.

" **"Where's my... my lights out.** "

The air was filled with tension as everyone processed the words that have been read out. Artemis grits her teeth, growling, and Apollo was readying his bow to prepare to wage godly wrath upon that wretched Gabe. Sally was clasping Percy's hand tightly, enraged, and _Annabeth_ was doing the same with her boyfriend. Hestia glares at the book, and Poseidon looks ready to blast something.

"This is why men are disgusting", Artemis glares at the page, and Apollo pats her shoulder.

Poseidon takes a deep breath and turns to _Percy_. "Did this man ever hurt you?"

_Percy_ hesitantly nods. Everyone starts to shout, from pity to sympathy, as the demigods had also been through that. The Romans were disgusted at this man, as abuse in their camp is punishable to death.

"Don't worry, Sally's married to somebody else now!", _Percy_ exclaims, trying to calm everyone down. Percy perks up at that.

"Did something happen to Smelly Gabe?", he asks, hope in his voice.

"Yeah. It'll be explained later in the book."

"Oh, Percy. You should have told me."

"Mom, I thought you loved him."

"Even if I did, you still should have told me and I would've divorced him right there and then."

Artemis takes a sharp breath, admiring the woman's strong-will, even if she was not a maiden anymore, and continues to read. " **"I don't have... up everything else.** "

Athena perks up at the mention of such stench. Could it be, that this woman had tried to mask the sea spawn's scent by marrying someone as ugly and repulsive as Gabe Ugliano?

Poseidon also looks up at that, and grimaces. It was his fault. He had planted the idea of masking his son's stench in the first place to Sally. He looked ready to apologize, to tell her that she should not need to do that, but Sally smiles up at him: All is Forgiven. Poseidon smiles and holds his wife's hand.

" **"You took a... passed gas in harmony.** "

"Disgusting men." Nemesis scrunches her nose up in disgust.

Sally sighs. "At least Eddie tried to actually help you."

Ares growls, still holding Aphrodite's hand, "In _front_ of the child! This man should not be doing anything remotely influencial in front of the child, lest he wants to traumatize or wish the child a good riddance!"

Hephaestus raises an eyebrow up at his wife's lover. For millennia, he had thought that Ares was a bully, a very bad one, in fact, that he asked himself what Aphrodite had seen in him. Of course, he and his wife had got over their differences, but he still dislikes it when Ares keeps on seeing her. Now, he realizes that even the most ruthless god in existence can feel a little compassion in his immortal life.

_Clarisse_ was surprised, along with _Percy_. He had thought that Ares was a jerk relative, but he didn't even taunt him, nor tried to threaten _Clarisse_ like he had done in the Sea of Monsters.

"Indeed", Hephaestus says. "It reminds me of a certain parent I know." He glares at Hera, who glares back at him as well.

"Oh, yes, dear brother." Ares glares at his mother as well. He pretends to act aloof whenever his own mother insults him, but from time to time, he is hurt by what she keeps saying to him.

" **"Fine," I said... Home sweet home.** "

"More like home cruel home", _Jason_ mutters.

_Nico_ notes to himself that he should find Gabe's soul in the Underworld and torture it for eternity. Maybe he could be in _Percy's_ good graces, after what he did to him.

" **Gabe's smell was... long, horrible talons.** "

Poseidon glares at his brother, who just groans in response.

" **Then I heard... me or Gabe.** "

Every camper who had met Sally had a smile on their faces.

"Man, don't ya wish Mama was like that?", _Connor_ asks his brother, who just nods his head. After the birth of Connor, their mother became tired and overworked from her job, and would just say hurtful comments to both of them.

Artemis smiles at Sally as well. This boy should have one good parent. Ares and Hephaestus were also smiling at Sally, reminding themselves of the mother they wished they had.

"It'd be the end of the world if Hera decides to change her attitude", Ares whispers to Hephaestus, who nods.

" **"Oh, Percy."... gritted my teeth.** "

Apollo's smile was instantly wiped off from his face, and he frowns again. "Come on! They were having a nice conversation and _he_ just comes barging along to ruin all this!"

"Yes, I dislike abuse on partners, so Miss Jackson should get a divorce", Hera says, making everyone shocked. The goddess of marriage... wanting Sally to break off a marriage?

"Don't worry, she did." _Percy_ smiles. "Married to an amazing man named Paul."

"I am?", Sally asks, pointing to herself.

"You're married again, mom."

" **My mom is... jerk like Gabe.** "

"No ideas, my mom's all ready, again, married to Paul Blowfish."

_Annabeth_ looks at _Percy_ incredulously, and punches his shoulder. " _Blofis_ , Seaweed Brain. You called him that when you first met him. You're lucky he didn't take offense to that."

"Yeah. If he did, he's not worthy to be my step-parent."

" **For her sake... would sound stupid.** "

"Not at all, Percy", Sally shakes her head. "I would've sent you to camp as soon as possible."

"You'd believe me?", Percy asks, looking at his mother. Sally nods.

"I'm clear sighted, you know. Ah, but I should have told you. I'm sorry, Percy."

"No, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you everything."

" **She pursed her... wasn't enough money.** " Artemis growls at the mention of that... _man_ again, but she keeps on reading. " **Gabe appeared in... let us go."** "

"Honey?!", Aphrodite growls, clutching on the handle of her throne. She looks at Sally with worry on her eyes. "You called that repuslive man 'honey'?!"

Sally looks away, embarrassed and face red. "It was a way to calm him down, Lady Aphrodite."

Aphrodite huffs as Ares and Hephaestus look worriedly at her, thinking of a way to calm her down.

Artemis sniffles. He shouldn't be called the most endearing of pet names. She can see why Aphrodite was angry, albeit a small thing. " **"Of course he... clothes budget, right?"**

"Clothes budget!", Aphrodite shouts, making the whole room flinch.

"Men, always so insensitive", _Thalia_ growls out, looking like she was about to wreck a storm.

"Ugh!", Ares growls. "Insensitive!"

Hephaestus just stares at his wife and Ares. He should really start getting to know Ares better. Maybe he wasn't what he seems to be.

" **"Yes, honey," my mother said.** "

"I think I'm going to be sick", Silena says, fanning her face, and her sister Drew agrees with her. Beckendorf helps her drink a glass of water.

"My gods", Hephaestus says. "Is he worse than mother?"

"No one is worse than mother", Ares replies. "She is the epitome of abusive parents, if you would call it that."

" **"And you won't... it right now."** "

"You can hear the sarcasm from outer space", _Pollux_ mutters.

Artemis wants to vomit, but she'll do that after the reading.

" **Gabe's eyes narrowed... one little scratch."** "

"You've got your priorities straight, huh?", _Jason_ mutters, then scoffs. "Like he'd be the one driving."

" **Like I'd be the one driving.** "

_Percy_ and _Jason_ look at each other, then high-fived. _Thalia_ smiles at the interaction.

" **I was twelve... to step on it.** "

"That is a warding used by gods and creatures of the wild!", Poseidon says, surprised. "How did you manage to do it?"

_Percy_ shrugs, thinking it was no big deal, while the others want to know how powerful this child was.

" **Our rental cabin... loved the place.**

Both Annabeths and Athena shudder at the mention of spiders.

" **We'd been going... of the sea.** "

Poseidon smiles, remembering the first time he had met Sally. She was quite kind and beautiful...

"Do not daydream about her in here, near me", Amphitrite growls, giving Poseidon a particularly hard jab on his ribs. Poseidon mutters a 'Yes, dear' and listens to his niece reading.

Sally smiles at Percy, and he smiles back as well.

" **We got there... the blue food.** "

"Yeah, you should." _Travis_ agrees.

"Since from day one this weirdo's been eating blue food", Clarisse says. "Is it even poisonous?"

_Percy_ opens his mouth to retort, but _Annabeth_ comes to the rescue.

"Nah, it actually tastes the same, except the outer part of the whole food is blue." She sticks a thumb at _Percy_. "Also, he can cook and bake really good."

"Almost everyone at camp tried out his cooking", _Katie_ says, smiling. "All the newer campers revel at the taste of his food."

_Percy_ rolls his eyes at the praise, and Sally smiles proudly. He had finally appreciated baking.

" **See, Gabe had... streak, like me.**

All the gods grimace. They have seen Poseidon's impulsiveness and rebellious tendencies in the past, and if this child got both the rebellious streaks of his parents, well, this boy will be twice as stubborn than a normal Poseidon kid.

Sally chuckles. "I just wanted to prove Gabe wrong."

"But that still counts as a rebellious streak, Mom", Percy points out.

"No, Kelp Head, you have an obedience streak", _Thalia_ slaps _Percy's_ shoulder, who grimaces at the contact.

" **When it got... the candy shop.** "

Artemis turns to glare at his father, along with Poseidon, Amphitrite, Hades and Hera. Even if she dislikes how mortals always fall for gods, she dislikes it if her husband would kill a young girl's parents. Hades was reminded on how Zeus did not hesitate to kill Mariah and almost tried to kill Bianca and Nico, and made him curse the Oracle on the first place.

It was one of his regrets.

Athena smiles at the sea spawn's mother. She is very strong, even in those times of hardships.

" **Eventually, I got... his green eyes."** "

Every god and demigod present in the room looks at Poseidon, then both Percies.

"Indeed", Apollo says, stroking an imaginative beard. "Perseus would've looked a lot like Uncle if not for Uncle's beard and age."

Poseidon looks at Percy, and smiles genuinely. His son _does_ look a lot like him.

" **Mom fished a... A warm glow. A smile.** "

"'Warm glow? Trace of smile?'" Zeus repeats angrily, and turns to face his older brother. "You dare break the Ancient Laws?"

Before Poseidon could reply, Hades speaks up, much to the surprise of everyone.

"Like you did not visit your children once", Hades says, then puts a finger on his chin. "I am pretty sure that you've visited many of your children before, before they reached six years of age."

Hera glares at her husband. How dare he spend time with his bastards and not with her or any of their children! Well, except Hephaestus and Ares. They are both disappointments anyways.

Zeus grumbles under his breath, but _Thalia_ secretly agrees with Hades. As Zeus, he had been cold, but as Jupiter, he was like a father in the six years of her life. Hera was looking at the demigods. They have ruined her vision of a perfect family. They are all wrongdoings.

"All gods", she says with gritted teeth, "who has visited their child once or twice, please raise your hands."

Everyone, even the minor gods, all rose their hands. Hermes and Apollo, who were also raising their hands, do not look happy. Ares looks stony-faced. Aphrodite huffs, as she waves her raised hand like a diva.

Artemis rolls her eyes. She dislikes demigods, due to their rashness and their ambiguous morality, but after the Roman Empire collapsed, after the mortals saw them as nothing but tall tales and myths, after Hecate created the Mist for the demigods to live in, the demigods have... tamed. Yes, some are still very horrible people, but ever since the mortals started to discriminate the demigods, they became more disciplined, resolute. Of course, their egos became the size of peanuts, since they must blend in with the human society. Artemis feels sorry for them.

Almost.

But they deserved it, for their callous nature and egotistical minds. Now they are shunned by the mortals who used to worship them. How ironic.

Artemis continued to read, before Apollo starts to complain how they never see their children all the time, nor even talk to them.

" **I had always... with Smelly Gabe.** "

Poseidon furrows his brow, and curses the Ancient Laws for not interfering. It was his fault that Sally was married to a repulsive man like Gabe. He was, after all, the one who planted the idea of covering up the smell of his child.

Luke purses his lips, resisting the urge to say what he thinks about the whole situation. He still hates the gods, yes, but he didn't want to aggravate the future campers again. Especially his siblings.

" **"Are you going... want me around?"** "

"Perseus Jackson!", _Thalia_ bellows, cuffing _Percy_ on the head again. "Really?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" _Annabeth_ furrows her brow at her boyfriend, who looks away guiltily. Man, he really needs to keep that brain-to-mouth filter in check. But it was too late, since most gods were out to get him.

" **I regretted the words as soon as they were out.** "

"Use your brain", _Nico_ says, making everyone jump, suddenly remembering that there was a son of Hades in the room. They're such cryptids.

" **My mom's eyes... finally be safe."**

"Why didn't I take you to camp earlier?", Sally thinks aloud, sighing sadly.

"It's all right, mom", Percy says. "I don't think I can live without you on my side."

"And don't say things about not being normal! Normal is a myth! Remember, blue food is strange, Percy. Why be blah, when there's aquamarine?"

_Percy_ and the demigods smile. Poseidon looks at Sally and her children proudly. It was worth breaking the oath to have a child like Percy.

" **"Safe from what?"** "

"From mortals, monsters, and basically anything bad!", _Chris_ says.

"As long as you get to the borders, lol", _Connor_ points out.

_Chris_ looks at his brother incredously. "Did... did you just say 'lol' out loud?"

"That's disgusting." _Clarisse_ glares at _Connor_ , who just shrugs in response.

"Boys." _Thalia_ rolls her eyes, and Artemis nods. Boys will never change.

" **She met my... meaty toddler hands.** "

Zeus smirks, remembering his son. "Like Hercules."

Artemis grips the book tightly in disgust, while _Percy_ just frowns.

"Don't compare me to _him_ ", he says, gritting his teeth.

Artemis raises a brow. Does he know about the true nature of Hercules? She hopes so, since this boy is proving to be much more different than all heroes.

"You met a friendly Cyclops?", Lee asks. "Monsters, especially cyclopes, would just try to eat us. You know, the works."

"My husband would always send cyclopes to look out for his children", Amphitrite muses.

" **In every single... forced to move.** "

The demigods wince at that. They have also been kicked out from every school in existence, because of the monsters lurking around every corner. And then _they_ get to be blamed by the officials. Their parents would always get so frustrated with them, that they stopped their school funds. That was one of the reasons some of them were year rounders. Because the mortals will never understand them.

" **I knew I... didn't want that.** "

"Understandable. You were having a great time with your mother." Ares was busily flipping a knife around, much to Aphrodite's chagrin. Hephaestus gives Ares a dirty look, and Ares puts it back in his pocket, much to the blacksmith god's confusion.

" **"I've tried to... to do it."** "

"Then just leave him to die in your own hands, foolish woman!", Hera exclaims. She should have destroyed that camp a millennia ago. Hera glares at Sally and _Percy_ , the wrongdoing.

_Percy_ seethes with rage. How dare the most useless goddess shout at his mother! It was understandable; after all, his mom thought that she would never see him again, to be reminded that she could not have a normal son, who visits her regularly. She will always be reminded that her son was a busy hero, and would mind her own business.

"Don't say anything against my mom." Before he could say anything, _Annabeth_ taps his shoulder with a warning look, while _Thalia_ asks her half-sister to read.

" **"My father wanted... "A summer camp."** "

All the Greek campers smile at the reference to their camp. They can't wait to see what Percy's view of the camp was!

" **My head was... a vivid dream.** "

All demigods grimace.

"Demigod dreams." _Katie_ sighs. "Will they ever end?"

"Never." Morpheus yawns as he wakes from his slumber, putting the demigods in a slightly sleepy state. "These dreams work as prophetic or symbolism dreams; that is to say, that your dreams are almost always important to your quests, and you should not ignore it."

" **It was storming... to fight harder.** "

Zeus furrows his brow. "Hades?"

Hades rolls his eyes. "I _discourage_ fighting between the gods."

"Only you live underground", Zeus protests.

Hades childishly sticks his tongue out at Zeus. "Just because I live underground, does not mean that I encourage you to fight harder. Remember the times I _actually_ encouraged you to fight?"

Zeus opens his mouth, then closes it again.

Poseidon shrugs.

Hades crosses his arms. "Yeah, that's what I think."

"There was that one time-", Apollo starts, but was interrupted by Persephone instead.

"Hades said that your son did not deserve to get struck by Father's bolt", she says. "So he gave him his life back."

Artemis continues to read before witnessing a Big Three fight... again. " **I ran toward... I screamed, No!** "

Zeus smirks. It seems that he had won the fight, but his smirk wavers when all of his siblings glare at him. It sucked being the youngest.

" **I woke with... stand on end.** "

The demigods look at each other. They know it was the Minotaur. So Percy defeated a Kindly One and a Minotaur? They wonder how he did it.

"Why are Lords Jupiter and Neptune fighting?", _Jason_ whispers, mostly to himself.

" **Then a much... I was seeing.**

"Oh no! You saw a Grover pokèmon!" _Travis_ mimics the Silent Scream. "Were you thinking that those blue food were actually drugs?"

_Percy_ looks at him in horror. "I would never!-"

"And how, exactly, do you know how consuming drugs are like?", Chiron asks with a raised brow.

The _Stolls_ look at each other, panicked.

"Whoops." _Connor_ grins.

"They got high after the war was over." _Katie_ sighs.

Hermes shakes his head, but in an endearing way.

" **"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he... Tell me now!"** "

"So... what did Grover say?", _Gwen_ asks.

"He said bad stuff", _Percy_ replies. "Some stuff you should never say to someone who had just woken up."

" **I stammered something... were cloven hooves.** "

"Cliffhanger!", _Travis_ sings.

"Will Percy know who he is? Will he learn that he isn't just a normal mortal? Will he stop thinking like he consumed drugs?" _Connor_ chuckles.

_Chris_ snorts. "Find out in..."

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians!", all Hermes kids say.

Artemis anmounces that the chapter is done, and Apollo takes the book from her hands, and clear his throat.

" **MY MOTHER TEACHES ME BULLFIGHTING** ", he reads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I accidentally make my own characterizations of the Olympians and didn't follow Rick's characterization
> 
> Author's Note: Zagreus is actually Hades and Persephone's son, along with Macaria. Melinoe is said to be the daughter of Persephone and Zeus. There is a reason why I made Zagreus and Dionysus friends. Zagreus' life has _very_ limited information, while Dionysus has one of the most complex backstories, and is _way_ deeper than what he looks like. Orphic Dionysus (yes, there is religion named after Orpheus) is treated more as a death and madness god than a party animal. He can go to the Underworld anytime he wants to, and he is the son of Persephone and Zeus. It is unclear to how _or_ why Dionysus had caught the attention of a cult only reserved to Cthonic gods and goddesses and heroes who had ventured to the Underworld, only that Orphic Dionysus got mixed up with Zagreus, which was why he was also worshiped.
> 
> ...research this, please. i did do a research myself for a classics project but then i decided 'fuck it' and went to a god who doesn't have thousands years of context to strike and confuse everything. funnily enough, months after, a channel i am subscribed to uploaded a video about Dionysus; his classic myths, his evolution from Mycenaean god, to Orphic Cthonic god, to that Hellenized party dude.


	5. Opx

" **MY MOTHER TEACHES ME BULLFIGHTING** ", he reads.

"Sweet." Ares whistles.

" **We tore through... shag-carpet pants.** "

_Annabeth_ gives _Percy_ a pointed look. "Really? Even your brain is sarcastic to the core."

_Percy_ shrugs, smirking to himself. "It's not like I can control my thoughts, Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain."

"Shag-carpet pants!", _Thalia_ says, laughing, and everyone else starts to laugh with her, while Percy and Grover looked embarassed.

"Percy!", Grover scolds his best friend, while the twelve-year-old sheepishly smiles at his really stupid thoughts.

Apollo chuckles for a little while before continuing to read. " **But, no, the... am your friend.”** "

Sally nods. "Grover had Iris-Messaged me once, actually."

"'Wet barnyard animal.'" Luke smiles to himself while Annabeth hits Percy on the shoulder.

" **“Um . . . what are... is a donkey—”** "

Hermes faceplams, groaning, while Dionysus smiles a little, which was hidden by his magazine.

"Uh-oh." Luke shakes his head, crossing his arms. "You just _have_ to call him that, huh?"

_Percy_ nods. "Yeah. I was pretty dumb and clueless back then."

"Hey!", Percy protests.

" **Grover let out... such an insult!”** "

"Yes, like Coach Hedge for example", Chiron says matter-of-factly.

"Pan would probably turn you to a plant when he hears that", Hermes says, sighing.

"Coach Hedge rules", _Clarisse_ says, nodding her head.

" **“Whoa. Wait. Satyrs... a Mrs. Dodds!”** "

"You focused on that?", Annabeth asks, looking at Percy incredously.

Percy shrugs. "What? It's been plaguing my mind ever since that happened."

" **“Of course.”... blood-thirstiest minions.”** "

Luke whistles. "Wow. You really know how to sugarcoat it, Grover."

"That was a panic-inducing statement, Grover", Sally says. "You should have just leave it to me."

"Sorry, Miss Jackson."

Persephone looks at Hades who raises a brow in response.

" **“Grover!”... ladies cut yarn.”** "

"Do not admonish the Fates, Perseus Jackson", Hestia scolds the boy.

" **“Those weren’t old... You said ‘you.’”** "

"Man, you're really slow at wrapping everything up in your mind, Prissy." _Clarisse_ rolls her eyes at her friend's stupidity.

"I was focused on the thing that made me think I was insane."

"Wow, Grover, why don't you slip up and tell him more answers?", Luke says.

Grover blushes, clearly embarassed.

" **“No I didn’t... to kill me.** "

Hades winces at that statement, looking away guiltily. He really shouldn't've sent Alecto after him. Persephone rubs the back of his hand comfortingly.

" **Then I thought... the same time.** "

The readers wince at the description, while Poseidon looks at Sally and Percy worriedly.

"How did you even survive that explosion?", Hera asks. "No mortal or demigod could have survived that."

_Percy_ shrugs.

" **I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver’s seat and said, “Ow.”** "

The readers laugh, despite the tense situation.

"That hurt." _Percy_ whines.

"You treat it like it was no big deal." _Reyna_ says.

"Well, I need to not be a burden in the face of my mom, so... yeah."

" **“Percy!” my mom shouted.**

**“I’m okay. . . .”** "

"You are not." Apollo shakes his head, interrupting himself. "You could have had a concussion from that incident."

" **I tried to... motionless lump. “Grover!”** "

"Father!", almost all of the gods shout, and Zeus had the decency to be embarassed.

"It is not fair that you are making the child suffer because of your silly accusation", Aphrodite says. "Do you view your nephews, nieces and grandchildren as their parent's weapons?"

"They can be used by their parents because they are their parents", Zeus replies to his aunt. "It is the sole truth."

"Yes, but you forget that these are still children, in need of training and fighting to be acquitted in a quest?" Ares raises a brow, surprising everyone in the throne room, especially Hephaestus, Hera, and Zeus.

"It is not fair that children have to suffer because of their godly parent", Hephaestus points out, not wanting to be left behind.

"And it was just a simple accusation to Poseidon", Hermes says. "And you and Uncle Hades go off trying to kill the boy?"

"You, my children, are not taking _my_ side?", Zeus asks, seething.

Apollo clears his throat. "We would, if you would be a God of Justice for once. Frankly, you are not fit to have such a title if you go around accusing people of stealing your bolt and trying to kill a demigod child, who hasn't yet proven himself to be a thief."

"And you broke the oath", Athena looks at both _Thalia_ and _Jason_. "Twice. So it is not fair that you have to rage endlessly because Poseidon broke the oath. To be honest, Hades is the one to be justifiably angry."

"Oh, I am mad, all right", Hades says. "I dislike oath breakers, especially ones formed from the River Styx. Lady Styx is mad these days, you know."

Hades and Zeus had a glaring contest, and Apollo takes this as a cue to continue to where he left off. Meanwhile, the demigods look at their parents with wide eyes. Luke bites his lip. Even his father had spoken up against the Lord of the Skies. Were gods not that bad after all. He catches _Thalia's_ eyes, who sighs and looks away.

He really needs to talk to her.

" **He was slumped... you to die!** "

_Travis_ and _Connor_ start to laugh, and soon everyone joins him.

"'Half barnyard animal!'", Lee says, laughing.

"Why are you making your bad times sound like good times?", Beckendorf asks.

"My expertise."

" **Then he groaned “Food,”... he had horns.** "

The demigods look excited. Theu were going to listen about Percy fighting and defeating the Minotaur! The gods look baffled. They know it is some kind of monster, but could it be...?

Apollo, curious, starts to read faster and ahead. " **I swallowed hard... the nearest hill.** "

"Nice description of me, Kelp Head", _Thalia_ laughs. Even though her life was a tree was traumatizing, she joked of it with her friends, and was happy herself she gets to reunite with her brother and friends again.

_Jason_ blinks, confused. "Um... what?"

"It'll come up later." _Annabeth_ says off-handedly. How will _Jason_ react to his sister as a tree?

" **“That’s the property... me carry Grover.”** "

Sally smiles sadly. She had all ready known her beloved son's fatal flaw ever since he was young, and that was loyalty. It would either be the end or the start of a new world, if he chooses the wrong person, to save. Or if he chooses to save the people he loved the most rather than save the world.

Athena raises a brow. She knows that a monster cannot harm a mortal, but why is this son of sea spwan insisting on not leaving her? It must be...

_Loyalty_ , she thinks. _That is his fatal flaw._

Artemis is fascinated by this male hero, which rarely even happens. He seems like a good man- or so it seems. After all, Hercules had shown to be, and so did Orion at the very begining. But this boy did not want to leave his mother...

She didn't know why, but she already believes he is a good man. Like Hippolytus.

" **“Food!” Grover moaned, a little louder.** "

Everyone laughs, a little tensely.

" **The man with... me with Grover.”** "

"The way you describe people was A plus." _Travis_ snickers. He can't wait to read about Percy fighting the Minotaur!

"I am an expert." _Percy_ beams proudly.

" **I didn’t wait... an electric sharpener.** "

"Electric sharpener? Fruit of the Looms?" _Thalia_ laughs loudly and everyone follows.

"Dude, would you like, please focus on the situation at hand?", Michael says between laughs.

" **I recognized the... “Names have power.”** "

Apollo blinks, and looks at Sally. "You seem to know a lot about us, Miss Jackson."

"Yes. I have done my research." She shyly looks at Poseidon, who glances back at her with hesitant eyes, until his wife gives him a hard jab over his chest.

Athena narrows her eyes at her uncle, then at Sally Jackson. He told her about their world, has he not?

" **The pine tree... fifty feet away.** "

Everyone holds their breathes, praying for Percy and his mother's safety, clearly forgetting that two Percies were seated right across them.

" **“Food?” Grover moaned... gas tank exploded."**

"Oh, you got your stepdad's Camaro destroyed", _Will_ teases. 

"It was us, or Smelly Gabe's car", _Percy_ replies, smiling a little. "I'm pretty sure I'd pick the car getting destroyed." 

**" ** _Not a scratch,_ I remembered Gabe saying.****

****Oops.** "**

"My gods, Percy." _Annabeth_ shakes his head, trying to hide a smile forming on her lips. 

_Nico_ smiles the biggest smile he had ever formed on his face- a lopsided one. _Will_ notices this gesture, and thinks to himself how cute he looks like if he really smiles. 

"Hey, that came to my mind first!" _Percy_ rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. 

**" **“Percy,” my mom... you near me.”** "**

"It wasn't selfish, Miss Jackson." Shockingly, it was Amphitrite who had spoke up. "Waiting for your child to reach proper age is not selfish. As a mother, I wouldn't even be nine meters away from my children, so I understand that it'd be hard to give up your child." 

Sally Jackson curtsies at Amphitrite, thanking her. Poseidon looks at his wife proudly. 

**" **“Keeping me near... started tromping uphill.****

The demigods all hold their breathes as all gods seemed amused at what was to come. Well, how did a twelve year old defeat the Minotaur, a monster who was hard to defeat? 

"They better wear their surprise hats in this one", _Annabeth_ murmurs. "Because Percy has a lot of surprises in his sleeve." 

" **He’d smelled us... like rotten meat.** " 

Silena and Drew scrunched their faces up, pretending to sweep the smell away. 

"You are a strong woman", Apollo says, looking at Sally with a smile. "No wonder Poseidon fell for you." 

Artemis groans. "Apollo, do not try courting her. I am pretty sure she already has her hands full with Poseidon's boy, what else if you got her pregnant with your demigod child?" 

"I don't want to court her!" Apollo rolls his eyes. "I only want to analyze why Poseidon had loved her in the first place." 

Artemis was about to open her mouth to continue their sibling banter, but Hermes takes the book from Apollo, hits him on the head, and prompts him to continue reading. 

" **He lowered his... at my chest.** " 

"Holy crap!", Luke says, sounding alarmed. "How did you manage to survive this?" 

"It was raining." _Percy_ was busy having a thumb wrestling match, not entirely listening to the book being read. 

"Huh? Oh." 

" **The fear in... in the grass.** " 

Poseidon glares at Hades, who was way into the book to look at his brother, but Persephone returns his glare. It was super effective, as he jumps back. 

"Wow, you're really agile!", Silena says. 

"Yeah, wait 'till you hear about those Colchis bulls, am I right?", _Clarisse_ smirks. 

" **We’d reached the... to get away.** " 

Percy flinches, remembering those dark, despairing times that that had happened. Everyone winces at the paragraph being read out. Sally embraces Percy, reminding him that she was there, and she will never leave him. 

"The Minotaur is not that smart, but he knows when he is being deceived", Hades muses, keeping his eyes on the ground with a sigh. Then he looks at Sally and _Percy_. "I am sorry." 

Everyone looks at Hades in surprise and shock. Persephone was busy braiding her mother's hair, but she knows that she notices them being surprised. She smiles. It is quite rare for Hades to ask for forgiveness because he is, you know, the King of the Underworld, and his primary characterization (well, in mainstream media) is being a cold, cruel character. Hera elbows her husband. 

"I also apologize for the inconvenience", Zeus mutters. It sounded sincere enough to believe. 

Even the gods blink at the surprise that their leader is apologizing to a mere demigod. 

_This must mean times are changing_ , _Thalia_ muses. 

After several minutes of shocked silence, a glare from his father is what Apollo needs to keep on reading. 

" **He lifted her... was simply . . . gone.** " 

Sally tries not to flinch at this statement. She had remembered choking because of the Minotaur's beefy hands, and she remembers Percy's pained expression, who did not want to leave her alone. At least Hades had made her dissolving painless, as if she were unconscious at that time. 

_Annabeth_ rubs _Percy's_ shoulder due to annoyance, because he was already sound asleep now and leaning over _Will_ , who was pretty much annoyed at this point. 

" **“No!”  
Anger replaced... couldn’t allow that.**" 

Artemis raises a brow, interested on how this boy is going to handle a situation. Men are horrible, yes, but boys... they have not fully matured yet, so Artemis was fine hanging around them if she has time. Her Hunters also do not mind staying around pre-pubescent boys, because they have not fully matured yet. 

When they turn to decent men, Apollo blesses them. When they are vile and evil creatures like the men they will always be, Apollo strikes them down. 

This boy is showing a feat of loving and fierce loyalty to family and friends. 

Then Artemis scowls. But so had Hercules in the beginning. 

" **I stripped off my red rain jacket.** " 

_Annabeth_ finally gets _Percy_ to wake up, by slapping his ear. The son of Poseidon wakes with a snort. 

"Are you going to play bullfighter on Pasiphaë's son?", _Travis_ asks, trying not to smile. Hey, even if they were stuck on a time bubble, you'll never knoe if the Minotaur's going to pop up or not. 

_Percy_ smiles brightly. "I mean, the chapter literally states bullfighting." 

" **“Hey!” I screamed... Ground beef!”** " 

_Clarisse_ shakes her head, mock disappointed. "Your insults suck, Prissy." 

"Hey! It was the best thing I can come up with that time!", _Percy_ defends himself, but _Clarisse_ was unimpressed. 

" **“Raaaarrrrr!” The monster...on his neck.** " 

Everyone's eyes widen, as they look at _Percy_ , shocked. At the age of twelve, the son of Poseidon had managed to ride the Minotaur and slay it? 

"Man, dude, you're strong", _Pollux_ lets out a low whistle. 

"The rain gave me strength", _Percy_ replies. "If I battled the Minotaur without rain, then I would've lost." 

The gods were astonished that a boy denied this kind of praise coming from his peers. Maybe these are the reasons why the Fates had taken a liking to this young man. 

"Wanna play rodeo with us?", both the _Stolls_ say with a grin. 

"No, please." 

" **How did I... high-octane fuel.** " 

Ares raises a brow in a judging way. The only thing Poseidon's son can do was wreak havoc and get utterly strong and more driven once he is angry. He is also quite modest, too. So when does his battle prowess come if he had been a leader of a war once? 

"How are you still holding on?", Athena asks curiously. "Are you that willing to have vengeance over the disappearance of someone you hold so dear?" 

"Well, yes, Lady Athena, after all, I thought he had killed my mother, my own flesh and blood. I wasn't thinking when I was riding the Minotaur, though." 

Hera smiles at his statement. He really loves his mother, even if she had slept with her brother. Then she frowns, and looks at her children. Why can't they be like Perseus? Why can't they love their mother? Sure, she's kidnapped Elitheya a bunch of times to prevent mothers from child birth, sure, she's thrown Hephaestus down the mountain, and she mainly calls Ares a disappointment, but why can't they just _love_ her? They all have the same emotion in their eyes every time they are together: hatred. 

" **I got both... grunt, then— _snap!_** " 

" _That_ was how you broke off his horn?!", _Jason_ asks, eyes sparkling. Even if he had slayed the mighty Titan Krios with his bare hands, he did not have a duel with one of the deadliest monsters in Greek- and Roman- history. 

"Yep." 

"So cool!" 

_Percy_ smiles at his cousin. 

"I am amazed." Athena's eyes were wide. "And I am never amazed." 

"This boy single-handedly broke a Minotaur's horn", Artemis agrees reluctantly. "He is quite strong for his age." 

" **The bull-man... against a rock.** " 

Percy winces at the reminder of his injury while Sally, looking worried for her son, whispers soothing words to his ear. Oh, why did her son have to be the gods' object of bullying sometimes? 

"Must've hurt", Michael says, wincing. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you got a concussion from that hit", _Will_ says. 

" **When I sat... furry rib cage.** " 

Gasps are heard around the throne room as everyone processed what has been read. Apollo looks up from the book. 

"You manage to _stab_ the Minotaur with its own horn?", he asks. 

_Percy_ slowly nods. "I... did." 

Poseidon grins proudly, while his siblings roll their eyes at their brother's antics. Though they can't help but want to know more about this demigod. Amphitrite leans forward in her seat, listening to what will happen. 

"That's how you defeated the Minotaur?", _Annabeth_ asks with a raised brow. 

"Please come to us on a rodeo farm!", _Travis_ exclaims, his eyes pleading. 

_Percy_ mock glares at him. "How many times did I tell you and your brother- No!" 

"This child might even be stronger than your other boy Theseus", Amphitrite tells her husband. Poseidon nods. 

Dionysus curls his lips at the name of Theseus. He had abandoned his now-wife on an island. At least he had found her and whisked her off in Olympus. 

" **The bull-man... my mother vanish.** " 

"The rain must've given you temporary strength to overcome the concussion you were having", Apollo muses. "If you hit the rock without the rain pouring down on you, then you would have been knocked out and, well, will suffer from internal bleeding due to your brain getting damaged by getting hit on the head." 

All the demigods and gods, except for Artemis, turn to look at Apollo. Apollo blinks, then an irritated expression crosses his face. 

"God of Medicine! God of Maths! God of Knowledge! You demigods and gods keep forgetting I handle almost everything in the world, not just poetry, prophecies and the other junk you are used to!" He turns to his children. "Do I have any children who have my other godly prowess than archery, medicine and music?" 

_Will_ nods, smiling. "Yeah. Orion Constell is really good at maths and astronomy, so we thought he was a child of Athena until you claimed him. He kinda sucks at archery and music, but he's a go on architecture." 

"I toured Clara Maestro around the camp, also your daughter", _Annabeth_ speaks up. "She's really pretty and charming, but doesn't know how to actually tell a lie and is good at telling who's lying and who's guilty." 

Apollo smiles. Demigods and gods really need to stop stereotyping his children to his three major roles. With that, he continues reading. " **I wanted to... let him go.** " 

"You are a good friend", Hestia says to Percy, who blushes. He just wanted the only companion he had at that time safe and sound. 

" **The last thing... like a princess’s.** " 

_Annabeth_ sputters, cuffing _Percy_ on the head, who was red as well. _Thalia_ laughs from behind them. 

"Princess curls!", she repeats, snorting. "Is this where you started to... you know?" She gestures between the two of them, and they reply by sitting a centimeter apart, embarrassed. 

Annabeth looks at Percy with a glare. "Really?" 

Percy sheepishly smiles. "Yes, really." 

" **They both looked... He must be.”** " 

Aphrodite raises her eyebrows. "'The one?' Ooh!" 

Athena sighs and Poseidon groans. 

"Please stop", Athena says. 

"But they are cute together!", Aphrodite whines. 

" **“Silence, Annabeth,” the man said. “He’s still conscious. Bring him inside.”** " 

Aphrodite pouts. "You are such a killjoy, Chiron." 

Said centaur flicks his tail back and forth with a smile. 

Apollo passes the book to Hermes, who takes it and starts juggling it with the various things he had 'collected' from the other readers. 

Zeus clears his throat. "Hermes, read the book and give everyone their things back." 

Hermes sighs defeatedly and gives everyone back their belongings. He clears his throat and reads the chapter. 

" **I PLAY PINOCHLE WITH A HORSE** ", he reads. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to say to Rick that giving Dionysus a bias against sons of Poseidon and giving Artemis a bias against men is the stupidest shit i've ever read.  
> Hunters of Artemis are just people who liked to stay single forever, and Artemis usually only gets girls, because, duh, Ancient Greece. but she did have male hunters, but they rarely turn up. an _NO_ , mythological Hunters of Artemis don't always hunt with the goddess. they hunt in groups. only nymphs or naiads can hunt with her. Jesus Rick.
> 
> Also, please stop headcanon-ing Artemis and her Hunters as lesbian? can't they just be chaste maidens forever? or asexual hunters?

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline:  
>  **2006**  
>  Zeus  
> Hera  
> Demeter  
> Poseidon  
> Hades  
> Ares  
> Hephaestus  
> Aphrodite  
> Artemis  
> Apollo  
> Athena  
> Hermes  
> Hestia  
> Dionysus  
> Minor Gods (Hecate, Morpheus, Hypnos, Nemesis, Psyche, Ariadne, Amphitrite, Hebe, Hidone, Eros, Zephyr, Boreas, Tyche, Bellona, Janus, Pompona, Phobos and Deimos, Harmonia, Adresteia, Verbius (Hippolytus), Asclepius, Hygigia, Hebe, Triptolemus, Nine Muses, Three Graces)  
> Lee Fletcher  
> Michael Yew  
> Clarisse La Rue  
> Travis Stoll  
> Connor Stoll  
> Chris Rodriguez  
> Will Solace  
> Katie Gardner  
> Miranda Gardiner  
> Castor and Pollux  
> Luke Castellan  
> Annabeth Chase  
> Percy Jackson  
> Grover Underwood  
> Malcolm Pace  
> Jake Mason  
> Charles Beckendorf  
> Silena Beauregard  
> Ethan Nakamura  
> Lou Ellen Blackstone  
> Drew Tanaka  
>  **2009 (written in _italics_ )**  
>  _Percy Jackson_  
>  _Annabeth Chase_  
>  _Thalia Grace_  
>  _Travis Stoll_  
>  _Connor Stoll_  
>  _Nico di Angelo_  
>  _Will Solace_  
>  _Pollux_  
>  _Jason Grace_  
>  _Reyna Ramirez Arellano_  
>  _Octavian_  
>  _Dakota_  
>  _Gwendolyn_  
>  _Frank Zhang_  
>  _Hazel Levesque_
> 
> of course, many more to come (i still cannot decide who to pull back in time for the reading):  
> Percy Jackson (2010)  
> Annabeth Chase (2010)  
> Apollo (2010) [like... TOA] (but it won't be read, he's just sitting there)  
> Leo Valdez (2009)  
> Piper Mclean (2009)  
> Hazel Levesque (1940's)  
> Bianca di Angelo (1940's)  
> Zoe Nightshade (2006)  
> Luke Castellan (2009)  
> Rachel Elizabeth Dare (2005)  
> Sally Jackson (2006)
> 
> the others? I have already decided, and i hope that this series will not be a bust.


End file.
